Tournament of the Death
by Majin Pan
Summary: *CHAPTER 13 (sort of)* Venom, the ultimate evil has challenged the kais. Fighters from all over the universe gather in an underwold tournament. Old and new enemies, team fighting and more. R
1. Prologue

Tournament of the Death  
  
Note: You DO realise I don't own Dragonball Z (I mean, come on! Me? Own Dragonball Z?)  
  
This story takes place after the ending of GT. Piccolo and Goku are still gone. Everybody else went on with their lives. The characters in this story:  
  
Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks and Bra (Briefs family)  
  
Chi Chi, Goten, Gohan, Videl and Pan (Son family)  
  
Krillin, #18, Marron  
  
Uubu, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Puar, Dende, Mr. Popo, and oh yeah Launch  
  
Lot's of old friends (and foes…..)  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
BANG! Trunks looked up and received a kick from Goten. "Hey, stop that! I heard an explosion Goten, I think it came from the Capsule Corp.!" Trunks turned back normal and Goten followed his example. He looked in the direction of the sound and noticed smoke coming from the great white building. "It IS your mother Trunks, let's go check it out!" The boys took off, leaving Uubu and Bra behind. "Hey! They always do that!" Bra yelled upset. Uubu laughed. "Come on Bra, it's not like you ever wait for us when you want to go somewhere, we're always chasing you!" Bra punched him, but not too hard. "Just you wait until we spar.. I'm gonna kick your ass, but let's hurry back home. Maybe mom needs our help" She took off, followed by Uubu.  
  
"Woman! Where .. ugh..are you? What is this smoke?!" Vegeta yelled. "Bulma? What have you done, are you.. okay?" Vegeta tripped over something and fell down. "Hey! Be careful you! I've been working very long on that, do not break anything!" Bulma pulled a switch and the smoke slowly disappeared. Vegeta crawled back up and looked at Bulma. She was 'different'. Her skin was smoother, her hair was longer, she was 'younger'? "I know what you're thinking. I AM younger!" Vegeta still couldn't take his eyes off his wife, she was beautiful as always, but she reminded him of the Bulma when Trunks was still 8 years old. "Why?" he managed to bring out. Before Bulma could answer Trunks and Goten came running down the stairs into the cellar. "Mom, are you okay? What are you.. huh?" "Wow ms Bulma," Gotens mound fell open "I don't mean to be rude, but you look hot!" Vegeta glared at the boy who gulped. "I mean, you look so .. young?" Bulma smiled. "That's right, I am younger. I've been working on this machine, I call it the Rejuvenation- machine. It can change your molecules and make you decades younger! But before I explain how and why, let's call the other okay?" The new and improved Bulma walked up the stares, and Vegeta caught himself staring at her butt. He shook his head and followed her.  
  
"This had better be good. I was on a date you know!" Yamcha cried. Chi Chi rolled with her eyes. The whole Z-fighter gang was assembled and they were all wondering why Bulma had asked them to come. Chi Chi pulled at Yamcha's ear. "You don't ever grow up, do you? Have you ever considered marriage? I mean, you can't stay single your whole life, and you are not getting younger!"  
  
"Maybe he is. Maybe we all are!" Bulma sais as she walked into her living room. Everybody stopped talking and they all staired at Bulma. Bulma smiled, she loved attention. "Listen up everybody, I've invented a method to keep us all younger. This way, the wives of certain Sayians can stay with their husband longer, since Sayians age slower and thus lives longer. "But Bulma.." Yamcha started.  
  
"Let her finish!" Vegeta growled. Yamcha shut his mouth. "As I were saying.." Bulma continued, "since we are the earths protectors and all, and of course very close, I thought we could all benefit. We aren't getting any younger. Videl, Chi Chi, you were my first targets. I want you two to try out the machine." Videl stood up and walked with Bulma, Chi Chi however, hesitated. "Mother? Aren't you going?" Gohan asked. "Well, I don't really have a Sayian husband anymore, do I?" "No, but you do have two Sayian sons, who will miss you very much so try this machine out and who knows!" Goten hugged his mother and pushed her towards the door to the cellar.  
  
Ten minutes later the door opened again. Videl stepped out, with a big smile on her face. She ran towards Gohan. "I'm younger!! My wrinkles! They're gone! Oh Gohan, this is fabulous!" Chi Chi followed her daughter in law, smiling too. "Mother!" Goten began. "Wow, you are just as ..well, when I was a kid!" Bulma laughed and looked really proud. "Okay Bulma, this is all very exciting, but why does this concern us!" Bulma pushed Yamcha back in the chair. "Because silly, you are our friends! Krillin, your wife doesn't age, but you do! I want you to use the machine too. And you Tien, and Launch too, feel free to use it. YES YAMCHA, you can use it too." The whole gang started talking again. Bulma helped everybody into the machine. They came out years younger and were grateful to Bulma. The next generation stood there, looking at their younger parents and friends. They didn't really know what to say or do, so they eventually stepped outside to let the 'oldies' celebrate.  
  
"So this is bizarre." Pan was the first to speak. Bra laughed. "I don't know, I kinda like the idea of my parents staying together for a long time. I mean, they are happy, so it isn't a bad thing."  
  
The boys nodded. "So.. Uubu!!" Bra turned to her friend "I thought you'd promised me a spar, right?" Uubu looked up and smiled. "You sure you can handle me?" Bra glared at him. "Try me.."  
  
  
  
It was dark, as always. And cold. Strange, people always think it's warm down here. But it's not. It's freezing cold, just as the hearts of the people who are sent down here. Enormous mountains block the view. Pits of cold lava and geysers with cold air are everywhere. The monsters and villains are separated in groups, talking to each other, looking at each other with hate in their eyes. Even down here, there's no peace. The war between the evils has been going on for ages, ever since this place was created. Piccolo looked up, and saw a bright light. 'There is no bright light in Hell.. What's going on?' He stood up and looked around him. He was the inhabitants of Hell looking towards the light, covering their eyes. They all gathered and just waited. This was strange, the groups never gathered, except when they were fighting. He frowned and flew up. He headed towards a mountain in the far west. When he landed he searched for a cave and entered it. He raised his and mumbled a few words. A gap in the wall appeared and he could see the other world.  
  
"King Yemma? Are you there?" he asked. This secret cave was the only way to stay in touch with the other world, to keep contact with King Yemma and to make sure everything was going well. Ever since he came down here he has been keeping the order, making sure there were no serious incidents. "King Yemma?" "I'M SORRY PICCOLO, BUT I REALLY DO NOT HAVE THE TIME FOR YOU! SOMETHING BIG IS GOING ON; TRY AND TALK TO KING KAI". Piccolo smirked, he didn't like talking to King Kai, he was always being so.. funny. "Oh well.. here goes nothing.. KING KAI? Can you hear me?" "NO! Bubbles! Stay away, oh Gregory! What are you doing! Don't touch that.. I.. OH! Piccolo! I wanted to talk to you!" King Kai looked over his shoulder and stopped running. "I'm sorry to bother you, but there's something going down here. And.. what is that foolish monkey of yours doing?!" Piccolo saw how Bubbles was jumping up and down, but with an angry look on his face. "Be careful with your words, Piccolo! He's very sensitive. You know, a new evil has arrived. This isn't good I tell you, he is stronger than the Z-fighters together. But he doesn't want to destroy the earth or something, he is gathering the evil from hell." Piccolo frowned. "Why would he do that, they will never cooperate. They can't even live together in one place, why would they obey him?"  
  
"Because.." King Kai started " he is the master of all evil. They can do nothing BUT obey him. But that is not all. He has challenged us." Piccolo looked over his shoulder. He couldn't stay for long, that light was getting brighter. "Challenged who?" he asked. "The Gods of this realm" King Kai answered. "He said he had gathered an army of Evil. He wanted to challenge the Gods to show evil will win. He has demanded a group of fighters to enter in a tournament. If they do not obey, he will literary 'unleash' hell. He will let them all go Piccolo!" "But.." Piccolo started. "No!" Kai continued. "You obviously do not understand that if hell is unleashed, the other world will be overwhelmed with evil. There is just too much evil down there, and to let them go will disturb the holy balance. The whole universe can be destroyed, live itself will cease to exist!" For once, King Kai was utterly serious. "What can I do?" Piccolo asked. "I think it would be best if you left Hell. The Gods have given permission. You must go and get Goku. I will warn Dende and get the fighters from earth. The other Kai's are searching for strong fighters across the universe. This is it, I guess."  
  
"One thing, King Kai, what is the name of this master of evil?" Kink Kai shook his head.. "We don't know his real name, but he prefers to call himself.. VENOM."  
  
  
  
Okay.. this was the beginning… Please review to tell me what you think of it!!  
  
Next chapter I will begin on the real story. Dende receives bad news, the Gods have been challenged!! (groovy!) 


	2. Chapter 2: Goku returns

Again: I do NOT own Dragonball Z (if I did, I wouldn't be writing fics, I would create my own episodes of DBZ! HAHAHAHAHA!!…sorry… )  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey watch it!! Come on Uubu, that's not fair! We promised : no energy blasts!" Uubu smirked and continued his assault. Bra blocked his kick but received a pretty though punch and fell down. "Is that the best you can do ?!" she laughed and phased out behind him. "Eat this!" A kick followed. Uubu douched it. "Ha, you know I am faster! Catch me if you can!" He flew away, and Bra chased him. "I'll get you!" "No way! You are just too slow!" He laughed. "..Hey!!" he bumped into Pan who was suddenly in the air. "What are you.. ?" An evil smile appeared : "No one talks to my best friend like that!" She turned Super Sayian. Uubu looked behind him and saw Bra turning too. "No fair.." he whispered, as the two girl gave him the tickle death. From the ground Goten and Trunks watched. Goten frowned. "Why does he got to have all the fun!" Trunks sighed.. "Go on, Goten. I know you want to.." Goten made a BIG smile and flew off towards the three fighters in the air. Pan saw him coming so she prepared to be tickled to death. Trunks sat down and looked at the group. He smiled.  
  
Bra and Pan have become even closer ever since they went into the Room of Spirit and Time. They went in there for 3 whole days, and when they left they were able to turn Super Sayian. Most of the time though, he was sure that they spend talking. Those two never stopped talking. Pan escaped from her uncle and looked down. She smiled at Trunks, and he smiled back. He stood up and wanted to fly towards them but then noticed the sky turning grey.  
  
"BRATS!" Vegeta yelled. "The woman wants you to come inside! Stop that ridiculous whatever-you-are-doing immediately and come down!" He mumbled a few words like 'stupid brat, tickling instead of fighting, useless..' and entered the house. They all stopped and landed on the ground, wondering what was wrong. Trunks mentioned the sky was turning grey. Uubu looked up. "You're right! How can that be, it's not like we've summoned the dragon or something. What's up with that ?" They entered the Capsule Corp. building.  
  
"Dende!" Pan said surprised. "What are you doing here! And why is everybody gathered again?" she said while she looked at the whole Z gang. Bra jumped in. "Did you invent another machine mother? Maybe a MAKE A BRAIN LARGER machine that we can use on Goten?" She looked at Goten with a smirk.. and she heard him whisper 'bitch'. "I'm afraid Dende has got some bad news." The young Namek nodded. First of all, I want to teleport you all to my lookout. Allow me.." he said and raised his hands. FLASH ! They were all high above the earth at Dende's lookout. Vegeta growled. "What do you want from us Dende. I'm hungry!"  
  
"Hungry? ME too ! I can use some food!" a familiar voice sounded. Chi Chi looked over her shoulder and tears jumped into her eyes. "Goku?!" she whispered. He gave his natural Son smile. "GOKUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed and jumped in his arms. He looked deep into her eyes, kissed her lips, put her back down and said: "I've missed you Chi Chi.." She cried out of happiness. Gohan and Goten just stood there with their mouths open. "Dad?" Gohan could bring out. "Hey Gohan, hi there Goten!" They ran up to their father and hugged him. "KAKAROTT!" Vegeta smirked. "I knew you could not hide forever.." Goku smiled at him and hugged a almost crying Bulma. He greeted his old friends Krillin, Tien and Yamcha and then turned to the next generation. He noticed Pan first. His smiled at the young woman who hadn't said anything yet. **Grandpa, you're back..finally.. I knew you weren't gone for good..** Goku walked up to her and put his hands on her head. He bended down a little, Pan was still shorter than he was and said: "Hi there Panny, how have you been?" She couldn't hold it anymore and cried "Grandpa!! I've mist you" she hugged him tight and Goku smiled. Over Pans shoulder he nodded to Bra. "Hey there princess. How you doin'?" Bra smiled. Goku turned to Trunks and smiled. "Mr Briefs, long time no seen!" Trunks laughed and answered: "Nice to see you too Goku." Then there was only Uubu. His last pupil looked at him and smiled shyly. "Uubu!!" he lat his granddaughter go and walked towards him. Uubu didn't really know what to do, hesitated and then hugged him. "I've missed you Son Goku!" "And I've missed fighting you!! You have become even stronger Uubu, oh joy!"  
  
"Goku, we've got serious business to attend to." Dende interrupted. "Oh yeah" Goku's smile disappeared and he looked at the Z-fighters. "Have you told them already?" Dende shook his head. "I don't think we have much time though. Listen up everybody. I've just finished talking to King Kai. He informed of a great evil that has been disturbing the Other World. This is not a normal enemy. We can't possibly beat this monster, it would be suicide to try and attack him. This evil calls himself Venom." He paused. Vegeta frowned. "If we cannot even attack him, then what CAN we do?" He balled his fists. A force that cannot be beaten? How can something surpass the strength of Super Sayians? Dende continued. "Venom has gathered forces in hell. With their support he has formed an army of evil. His threat is to unleash them on the Other World. This will be fatal for the whole universe. The holy balance will be disturbed. He has therefore challenged the Gods and given them one opportunity to save the universe. A tournament."  
  
Krillin, Tien and Yamcha all sighed, knowing that this was out of their league. They were not long as powerful as the Sayians, how could they compete? "Before you give up hope, you must realise that Venom has gathered an enormous force of old and new foes, who are currently still in hell. Some have increased in strength, others are just as they were. We do not need only the strongest fighters, we need the whole Z-fighter group. There is strength in numbers as they say. And you will not be the only ones competing. Throughout the universe the Kai's have been searching for warriors pure of heart. This will be the ultimate fight and not only by strength. Venom will also challenge your mind. He knows your deepest fears and desires and will use them against you. If he wins, there is no hope."  
  
A long silence fell. Bulma was the first to react. "But if we 'could' win, what would happen. We can win the tournament, but we can not beat this Venom guy, you said that yourself." Dende smiled. Bulma was really the smartest human being he'd ever met. "You are absolutely right. But since Venom is truly evil, he has challenged the Gods and offered them all or nothing. If he wins, the Gods will surrender their power immediately and Venom will have his will. If he can be beaten, he will do so too. He will cease his reign of terror and give up his powers." "But how do we now for sure?" Pan asked, quietly. Dende sighed. "We don't .." Goku raised his voice. "But this is a challenge we can not ignore. Everybody who is here must enter the contest. Yes ladies, you too. You are coming with us, because you will be needed. We must at least try to defeat this guy, but if anyone can do it..?" .. "WE CAN!" the whole gang, except Vegeta yelled. Vegeta smirked. "Does this mean Kakarott, that we have to fight all our old enemies again, like Frieza, Cell and Buu?" Goku nodded. "Hmph.. all right then, we will enter this tournament of the death Dende" Vegeta concluded.  
  
"Good then! I feel that the gate to the Other World is approaching, we will depart soon" The gang looked up. "What?!" Goten yelled. "Yeah! I thought we had some time left!" Trunks added. Bra and Pan looked at each other. "What about some time to prepare?" Krillin asked. "Yeah, I intend to train a lot before entering a tournament in Hell!" Tien said. Chi Chi looked scared as hell (he he..) and said: "What.. if? What if someone dies down there?" Dende took her hands and said. "They will not die while entering this contest. They will suffer pain, yes. But it is all or nothing down there. We all go down there and win, or we all die, with the rest of the universe. I'm sorry I cannot comfort you any more, but this is the truth." Chi Chi tried to smile. "Thank you for being honest then. All right. BRING IT ON!" she yelled. Videl looked at her. "Are you okay mother? You normally don't yell such things when new evil is approaching." Bulma laid her hands on Videls shoulder. "I think it would be for the best if we all have the same attitude. We cannot be scared, we have to support our loved ones." Videl smiled and raised her hand. "LET'S DO IT THEN!" The sky darkened. Videl quickly pulled her hand back. "Was it something I said?" Dende pointed to a gap in the air. "The portal to the Other World. It is time."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~°|°~°~°|°~°~°|°~°~°|°~°~°|°~°~°|°~°~°|°~°~°|°~°~°|°~°~°|°~°~°|°~°~°|°~°~°|° ~°~°|°~°~°  
  
That was that… what will happen next. Will the Z warriors succeed and defeat the great evil? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON.. DRAGONBALL Z!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (okay…seriously, the next chapter will be up in a bit. Please review this chapter!! Thanx a lot you guys!!) 


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival in the Other World

You know it: Don't sue me.. I do NOT own the amazing Dragonball Z (although they could use me.. they could use all of us!!)  
  
Thnx for the reviews (and the great song!!).. the story continues!!  
  
  
  
"Master?" Muuri called. Silence.  
  
"Master? I've got news." He tried again. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrr" was the answer.  
  
"But, the Kai's, they've.." "SHUT THE HELL UP!!" the voice yelled. "You only talk when I say you talk, now is not the time! I know the fools have gathered their fighters. Do you really think they are a threat to us? HA! You are a fool as always worm!" Muuri sighed and stepped back. This was obviously not the time to bother his master.  
  
"The portal to the Other World. It is time."  
  
Dende stepped into the portal, followed by Mr Popo. The Z-warriors looked at each other. "Heck," Pan said, "if we are going to die, it's best we die fighting!" she walked up to the portal. "Coming Bra?" she asked. Bra took a deep breath and turned to her brother. "Let's go?" He nodded. Bra and Trunks walked up to the portal, followed by Goten and Uubu, who couldn't just stay behind. Vegeta smirked. "If those brats are going, we might as well go too Kakarot." Goku grinned. "Sure thing Vegeta! This is going to be a huge fight!" he said excited. He turned to Chi Chi and smiled. "Let's go then, shall we?" Chi Chi tried to smile back and took his hands. Then Bulma, #18, Videl, Marron and the other Z fighters gathered near the portal. Pan closed her eyes and stepped through it.  
  
"WOW!" Pan got up. Somehow she had landed on the floor. "This is it?" she wondered out loud. " I didn't feel I thing, I didn't SEE a thing?" She turned around and saw her friends getting up too. Then she looked up and saw big yellow clouds. They stood on a road, that was leading towards a house. "Hey!" Bra said. Pan looked at her best friend. "Where are our parents?" Pan looked at the group and noticed that her parents, Bulma and Vegeta and her grandparents were indeed missing. Suddenly they heared a scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! GET AWAY FROM ME!! DON'T YOU COME CLOSER!" Pan realised it was Chi Chi screaming. "Mother!" Goten yelled and flew to the direction the scream was coming from, the house at the end of the road. They followed him.  
  
"Goku! Don't you see that! It's a demon!! It's an evil monster, trying to kill us! Attack it! Kill it! WHY YOU FAT UGLY DEMON THINGY!! MY GOKU WILL GET YOU!" Goku sweat dropped. " Uhm, mom?" Gohan softly whispered. "That's King Yemma.." King Yemma frowned at Chi Chi, who suddenly turned pale. "Ow… goodness. Hello there your highness.." she said. "Yes, well, you must be Goku's lovely wife. I can tell you have never been dead. Heaven would not have been so quiet. Nice to see you again Gohan, and you too Vegeta." Vegeta smirked, Gohan smiled. "MOTHER!" Goten landed and ran to his mother. "What's wrong?!" he aksed. "Oh, nothing, your mother just met king Yemma" Goku said, smiling. "Ow, is that all..I thought.. WOW!!" Goten jumped back after looking at king Yemma, tripping over Pan who stood behind him. "What are you doing uncle!" Pan said angry while she pushed him away. Goten quickly laughed and sweat dropped. "Nothing, sorry about that Panny. Pan frowned and looked around. This was so bizarre. She would never had imagined the other world like THIS. Before she could say anything a happy voice sounded.  
  
"GOKU! I'm so glad you've made it! Welcome to the other world everybody!" Dende stepped forward and said with a serious voice. "How long do we have King Kai?" The blue fool looked at his watch (just imagine an after life watch, with neat gadgets and the correct time from ALL OVER THE UNIVERSE!!!!!!!!!!!.. or something like that..) I think the gates to Hell will soon open. We must act quickly, because we don't know what will happen once we enter Hell. "We don't know what will happen?!" Bulam yelled jumping in front of Kink Kai. "You drag us all the way from earth to WHO KNOWS WHERE and then you DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!! Did this evil guy didn't hand out folders or something!! What do you THINK will happen." Bulma stopped and took a deep breath. She stepped back, and everyone stared at her. Chi Chi whispered to #18 "she has been under a lot of stress lately.." #18 rolled with her eyes.  
  
King Kai was shocked. He was silent for a moment (which was very strange..). "We know we have been challenged to fight in a tournament. But he has never told us if we are to walk around freely in Hell or if we will be imprisoned. We don't even know who will enter as our opponents, and if it's fighting only or if there are other tests as well. I am sorry Bulma, but it's all guesswork." The Z warriors, except for Goku and Vegeta sighed. "Aw com' on you guys! Together we can beat them,  
  
we won't even break a sweat!" Goku said optimistically.  
  
"I don't think it will be that easy Goku" another familiar voice sounded. Gohan knew immediately who it was. "Piccolo! You're back!" Piccolo smirked. "Hell wasn't exactly the perfect place to live. Things were getting pretty serious, so I escaped to gather for the tournament." "Ha!" Vegeta interrupted. "You ran away from a fight Namek?!" Piccolo glared at him. "I didn't ran away, I thought, no, I knew it was best to join you in your fight down there. I will not let them get away with this." Vegeta just growled and leaned against the wall. The next generation had been silent all the time. They were all looking around. This was, after all the other World, you don't see THIS every day. Goten suddenly sensed a lot of power levels. "Hey, do you feel that?!" The others looked up and sensed it too. "What's going on Kink Kai? Who are these people we feel?" Chi Chi, #18, Bulma and Marron stared at each other. They didn't feel anything. "Those are the other competitors we've gather for this tournament. They are from across the universe, but they aren't nearly as powerfull as you are. "Of course they aren't.." Vegeta mumbled. "You will meet them once we've entered Hell." King Kai continued.  
  
"HEAR ME MORTALS!! I HAVE COME TO GATHER THE FOOLS WHO ENTERED THE TOURNAMENT OF THE DEATH! I AM CALLED MUURI AND YOU WILL FOLLOW ME TO THE GATES OF HELL! DO NOT DELAY; THE GATES WILL OPEN IN 2 MINUTES!" a voice yelled. The gang looked at each other and nodded. "This is it then" Bra whispered. She took Pan's hand and squeezed it. "Here we go.." she said.  
  
As they followed Muuri, they were all silent. Muuri looked at them from the corner of his eyes. (he had 3 by the way). These were the challengers? He thought. I wonder if they are truly as strong as the Kai's believe. He stopped. "ALL RIGHT THEN! WE HAVE REACHED THE GATES OF HELL; THERE IS NO TURNING BACK NOW! OPEN!" he yelled. 2 gates appeared out of nowhere and swung open. Behind them there was darkness. A cold breeze came out of it. "Fools.." Muuri whispered. "This is masters territory. They don't stand a chance." He turned around and looked at the crowd. "FOLLOW ME THEN, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM". He walked through the gates. The Z warriors followed. Pan hesitated and looked around her. This place was beautiful, what would happen if they'd loose? "Pan-chan?" Trunks stood in front of her and smiled. "Are you coming? Don't tell me mighty Pan is scared huh?" Pan tried to smile. "I am scared Trunks." Trunks smile disappeared and he took her hand. "I am too Pan chan, I am too". Pan felt someone taking her other hand. It was Bra, smiling. "Hey you too, let's go. We've got evil butts to kick." They stepped trough the gates.  
  
"They are here. The ones who are actually capable of winning have entered Hell. This is going to be very amusing." The dark voice said. Shirai laid her hands on the shadow and whispered. "My lord, are they really a threath? Surely you can beat them.." The shadow turned around, Shirai pulled back her hands. "I am sorry my lord" "You should be.. no one talks unless I ask something. Go now my slave, you don't have to pleasure me anymore… for now. GO and bring the fool here." Shirai bowed and left his chaimbers. These new guys must be something if they can attract the masters attention. I wonder if they are really that strong.. she thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oeeeeeeeeeeh!! I know, I know. They just keep entering portals and gates.. but they have finally arrived.. The gang is in Hell… And look at that, dark and sinister powers, pleasure slaves, what is going on here?? (I truly have no idea…. YET!) PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: The challenge begins

Thnx for your reviews! I'm free from school now, so I've got the time to work on my story.. it's difficult tough, to write new chapters.. please review me and tell me what you think of this one!!  
  
OH YEAH: I still do NOT own Dragonball Z (why!! Why can't I own DBZ!?)  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4: THE CHALLENGE BEGINS  
  
They looked around. Hell wasn't exactly what they'd thought it would be. First of all, it was freezing!! It was dark and noisy. In the background, all they could hear was evil laughing en screaming. Goku looked at the crowd behind him. The Kai's had gathered several warriors from around the universe and they all looked pretty though. Then he saw a familiar somebody. "Hello Supreme Kai!" he said. Gohan looked over his shoulder and started smiling. "Supreme Kai, hi! I haven't seen you in a while!" The Supreme Kai smiled back and stepped forward, facing the crowd. "You all know why we were brought here. But I think you should now that from now on, we have no idea what lies ahead. Just be careful and do your best. I think we should wait for now, until somebody tells us what to do." Vegeta frowned. "Are we just supposed to wait here, until someone sneaks upon us from behind and stabs us in the back. That's just a ridiculous plan!" he growled. The Kai looked at Vegeta and sighed. "Hello yourself Vegeta. I know you are eager to fight." Vegeta just glared at him. "But," the Kai continued, "we will not be stabbed from behind. There are certain rules in this tournament, and they cannot be broken. Fights are only inside the ring. But then again, we don't know where that is.." he wandered off, mumbling to himself.  
  
Pan and Bra had walked away from the group, they were talking about the upcoming fight. "I don't know Pan, I'm afraid we are just too weak. We just reached the Super Sayian level, the others are MUCH stronger!" Pan nodded, but didn't answer. She was looking at something ahead. Bra tried to follow her look, but she didn't see a thing. "What do you see Panny?" Goten asked as he walked up to the girls. He put his arms around the two girls and tried to see what Pan was looking at. "I don't know uncle. But it's a strange cloud of mist, and I can sense the evil coming from it. It's almost as if it were alive" Her eyes widened. "It's coming towards us!" She stepped back and dragged her uncle and best friend with her. She ran to the group and grabbed her grandfather. "What's wrong Pan?" he asked. Pan looked at him with fear in her eyes. "I think I just saw Venom.." "WHAT?!" Vegeta growled. Gohan put his hands on his daughters shoulders. "How do you know, we've never seen him." He said. Pan looked over her shoulder. "I don't know, I just.. felt it."  
  
"She's right Gohan." The Supreme Kai walked to Pan. "You're daughter can sense true evil. You just saw the being that we call Venom, Pan." The others tried to look in the direction Pan had pointed. They saw a big cloud, this time. Kink Kai started to shake. "Oooh.. I can feel his power, this is truly an evil I've never whitnessed before." Tien and Yamcha looked at Kink Kai with surprise. "You've never sensed something like that? But if you never knew of it, where does it come from?" Tien asked. Chi Chi and Bulma grabbed each other. They were shaking. Videl moved closer to Gohan, who put his arms around her. Goten and Trunks looked at each other. "This is it man!" Trunks whispered.  
  
"INDEED YOUNG PRINCE!" a dark voice sounded. The cloud had reached the group of warriors. They all started to mumble. "Silence!! I am not hear to chit chat with you! I have come to take a look at the pathetic warriors that are the last hope of the Gods.. I see that Yerko has joined us. I know someone who owes you a great dept of pain. Maybe you shall face him down here." A warrior with long blue hair growled. "And we have of course, the Prince of all Sayians. Mighty ruler of at least 1 true Sayian and a couple of half-breeds. That's just sad.." the voice started to laugh. For once, Vegeta didn't react. He knew it wasn't the time. Bulma had grabbed his arm, he could sense she was afraid. He moved closer to her, and she relaxed a bit. "And the one they call Kakarot. The legendary good guy. You shall amuse me well. But enough talking. I shall leave..for now. My slaves will tell you what you must do. Enjoy yourself until then." The cloud drifted away. "Why don't you just stay and tell us yourself what your plans are?" Pan said. They all stared at her. The cloud 'turned around' (as far as clouds can turn around..) and two eyes appeared in the middle of it. They looked directly at Pan.  
  
Pan looked back, but those eyes.. they were black. No emotion, nothing but darkness. She quickly looked away. "Ah yes, you are the one they call Pan. I know of you. You will have to watch your words young lady.. there are things much worse than death, and you shall find them here." The cloud disappeared and another shadow appeared. A figure in the darkness. Yamcha knew immediately. "It's a woman!" he said. Indeed it was, a sensual woman stepped forward. She had green eyes, and a shining grey skin. Her black long hair was covering her breasts and she wore a dark dress. Her eyes looked at the crowd. "Welcome to the Tournament of Death, I am called Shirai. I will show you the way to the tournament. The rules will be explained once we arrive. Now.. sit back.. and enjoy the show." She said softly and raised her hands. "NOW!" she yelled and suddenly the warriors froze. They couldn't move. A dark force was holding them back, and before they knew it, they fell through the earth with enormous speed. Shirai smiled evilly. "Have fun" she whispered.  
  
Finally they stopped. Bra got up and wanted to move forward. But she couldn't. She was stuck in some kind of tube. She looked nest to her to find Uubu stuck in another tube. To her left she saw Trunks, also imprisoned. She looked around and saw a huge amount of tubes, al containing a warrior. Beneath the tubes appeared a giant fighting stage. She noticed a tribune in front of her. Her mother, Chi Chi, Marron and many other non- fighters were sitting there. But they were chained and not able to move. Her mother looked scared. Next to the tribune she saw the Supreme Kai, King Kai, Dende and Mr Popo. They could not move either. "BRA!" Pan's voice yelled. Bra tried to find her, but she couldn't see her. "Up here, above you!" Bra looked up and saw even more tubes. "Pan, what's going on?!" Pan looked around and said. "Dunno! Your father is up here too, and the rest of our gang too. Is everybody down there all right? "I'm fine Pan-chan. Where's Goku? And my father, I can't see him too!" Trunks yelled. Pan looked down and yelled back. "Your father is right above you Trunks, and grandfather is to our left. I can barely see him though, there are just too many fighters! I can't believe this, are they all competing? This tournament will take forever!" "I don't think it will come to that Pan!" Uubu answered. Pan looked at him. "I think there will be some sort of qualification-round. To pick out the best warriors, at least, that's what I think." He yelled to her.  
  
Pan looked at Vegeta. He nodded. "The reincarnation is right. There will be tests, you can be sure of that." Bra tried to look at her father, but the tube was above Trunks and she couldn't see her father. "Daddy? What kind of tests are you talking about?" she yelled.  
  
"SILENCE!" a woman's voice sounded. They all turned to the fighting platform. Shirai stood there, with an angry look on her face. She looked at the tubes, and smiled. "Master will be pleased, there will be no beating for me tonight." Behind her, Muuri appeared. "Master wishes to see you, pleasure slave. I will announce the first round." Shirai looked angry at the three eyed green monster. "I am called Shirai, and no one calls me pleasure slave, except for the master. I will leave now" she said. She raised her hands, created some smoke around her and disappeared. "Bitch." Muuri mumbled.  
  
"LISTEN UP EVERYBODY! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WALK FREELY IN THE LANDS OF HELL; SO YOU HAVE BEEN IMPRISONED IN THESE TUBES. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO ESCAPE, YOU WILL FAIL!" he paused. The warriors immediately stopped pushing and punching the tubes. He laughed. "NOW WE WILL BEGIN THE TOURNAMENT! THE FIRST ROUND WILL BE A ELIMINATION ROUND. MY MASTER KNOWS YOUR FEARS AND DESIRES. THIS ROUND WILL CONFRONTATE YOU WITH THEM! BE CAREFUL AND RESIST THEM! THE ONES WITH THE STRONGEST MINDS WILL CONTINUE TO THE NEXT ROUND!"  
  
The warriors inside the tube became silent. Muuri smiled. "Yes, this is it. REALISE THAT YOUR MIND MUST BE CLEAR OF ALL THOUGHTS. MASTER VENOM WILL CHOOSE THE FIRST CONTESTANT MENTALLY, THE ONE WHO HAS THE MOST FEAR AND DOES NOT WISH TO BE CHOSEN FIRST, WILL PROBABLY BE CHOSEN! THIS IS THE TIME TO SHOW COURAGE."  
  
Again, it was silent. He saw the warriors clearing their thoughts. He saw some of them focus on other things than fear and death. But he could smell the ones who were afraid. He could smell the ones the master would choose. His eye fell on a certain small guy with black hair and six dots on his forehead. Krillin gulped. A dark voice whispered.. "You know which one must go first, announce him.." Muuri nodded. "IT HAS BEEN DECIDED. THE TUBE OF KRILLIN SHALL DISAPPEAR; KRILLIN SHALL FACE HIS CHALLENGE FIRST!!" he yelled. Krillin looked up. #18 opened her eyes and looked at her husband. "No! Not him!" she whispered. He looked at her, and tried to smile. He then looked for his daughter and winked at her. She burst into tears. "Daddy!!" Krillin's tube disappeared, as Muuri said. He couldn't fly, so he fell down. Suddenly the tournament was gone. He stood in Hell, but was alone. There were no people, no buildings, no sounds. He looked around in panic. "#18? Marron? Anyone?!" he started to run around. Why was he so afraid?? "GOKUU!!! GOHAN?? PICCOLO!!! Vegeta?" he yelled. "Where are you guys, what is going on?!" Krillin felt the fear inside him taking over. It's obvious Venom had not chosen his deepest desires to use against him. But what was his greatest fear? What was going to happen? "Help me.. anyone.. I.. don't understand.." he whispered. Krillin stood alone… in hell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Allrightie!! That's it for now, please review this chapter!! Krillin is up first. What's his challenge, will he pass?! What if he doesn't? What is going to happen next in the Tournament (don't ask me!! I haven't thought on it yet!!) … bye for now!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Krillin's struggle

NOTE: thanx again for your reviews, glad you like it! I've got all these ideas in my head for new chapters, so I keep on writing!! A slightly longer chapter this time, and the next chapters will be too (so I hope you like to read a LOT)  
  
And oh yeah… Dragonball Z aint mine (yeah yeah… it's not ours… too bad..)  
  
  
  
"Krillin!!!" #18 yelled, but her husband didn't react. It was strange, Krillin stood there, just walking around and calling everybody. He acted as if he was… alone?! Why was he so afraid? If only she wasn't stuck in that tube, then she could help him!! "Krillin, please be careful" she whispered. "Hey, what's going on everybody? What's wrong with Krillin?" Yamcha tried to look at Tien, which was very difficult since he was stuck in the tube beneath him. "I don't know Yamcha," he said. "It's almost as if he thinks we're not there. Maybe it's an illusion?" Goku looked around, trying to Muuri. "Mr Monster??" he yelled. Vegeta looked up, and glared at Goku. "Kakarott, are you out of your mind? What are you trying to do?" Goku grinned. "Relax Vegeta, it's okay. MR MONSTER?? WHAT IS GOING ON WITH KRILLIN? WE DON'T UNDERSTAND!!" he yelled. Muuri appeared in front of his tube.  
  
"What are you yelling, human?" Goku smiled and said; "Well, if we are entering in this tournament, it's only fair that we understand what is going on. I mean, what's wrong with Krillin, is he facing his fears right now?" Muuri frowned. "Can't you do something, I mean, like showing what Krillin sees?" Muuri didn't know what to say. Telepathically he tried and talk to his master. But before he could, the dark voice already sounded. "Son Goku, you are a foolish man for trying to question my tournament rules. But for this one time, only for my amusement I will open a telepathic viewing screen, showing what the challenger sees. Do not ask more of me though!" A big flash, and a big screen appeared, with a bright aura around it. It showed Krillin, in Hell. But the fighting stage was gone. So were all the tubes and the people inside it. THAT'S why he's so scared, he's alone in Hell! Goku thought. "Daddy!!" Marron yelled, but her father didn't hear her. Bulma looked at the young woman and said. "Marron, he can't hear you, he thinks he's alone, and must face his deepest fear." Marron looked at Bulma with tears in her eyes. "But what is his greatest fear?"  
  
Krillin walked up to a mountain. "Hello??" he kept yelling. Suddenly he saw somebody flying by. "GOKU!" he yelled, starting to smile. Then he notices Vegeta passing too. "Vegeta, I've never been so happy to see you!" Then he saw Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bra and Pan and Uubu too. "You guys!! What has happened. I was about to face my challenge and then everything was gone. I'm glad to see you though!!" he kept on rambling. But his friends didn't stop. They were all flying away from him, ignoring him. "Hey!!" he yelled, following them. They landed near a crater. Krillin landed too and walked up to Goku. "What's going on?" he asked. Goku smiled, but something wrong. He looked… evil. But it's Goku!! He can't be evil.. He looked at Piccolo and Vegeta, they all had an evil look on their face, just like Piccolo had before he trained Gohan and Vegeta had before … well, he always had kind of an evil look. "All right you guys. Fun is over, you're really starting to freak me out.." he laughed nervously. He looked at the next generation, and they all had the same evil look.  
  
Trunks opened his mouth. "It's like you've always said, Dad. Krillin is a weakling. He's slowing us down, always making jokes at the wrong time. He's pathetic." Bra nodded. Pan smiled wickedly. "Yeah, I think we should just leave him here, to rot in Hell. We're always getting him out of trouble, let's see if he can manage himself. Right Dad?" she looked at Gohan who laughed. "Right Panny. I can't believe this guy was my friend, he is such an ass. He is just so 'weak'!! I mean, what use is he to us? Father?" Goku walked up to Krillin, who couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Yes my son, you are right. I thinks we should see if Krillin can take this Venom guy alone.. let's go everybody." Before he turned around Goku smiled an punched Krillin in the stomach. Krillin felt the pain, but he was so confused he didn't really care. His friends.. were abandoning him? Why?! As he saw Goku take off he turned to Goten and Uubu, who looked at him with disgust. "Come on Uubu, this isn't fun at ALL!" Uubu nodded and grinned. "I can't believe this, he is a real coward, a fool, a pathetic moron. Loser.." he added. Uubu took off. Krillin didn't know what to say. Uubu had never talked this way. Why did they do this. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"18!!" Krillin smiled. #18 looked at him with cold eyes. She didn't smile, she just looked at him. "Honey, what's going on, why did they leave us here behind??" #18 smiled. "They didn't leave us here Krillin." "They didn't?" #18 shook her head. "They left YOU behind, I'm coming with them. What?" she said when she saw Krillin's eyes widen. "You just assumed I would stay behind and save your sorry ass? No way dear, you have got to sort things out for yourself. Try not to run away in panic this time okay? You're so lame when you do that.." she said and walked off. He tried to go after her, but she walked much faster. It almost was as if he walked in slow-motion. "#18!! Please don't go!!" He didn't understand. He was alone.. again.  
  
"I don't understand it." Gohan said. He looked at #18 but she was too busy watching Krillin. "Why are we saying these things Dad? Why is Krillin thinking this?" Goku didn't know. Was is best friend afraid of them? No, he was afraid they would leave them.. why would he think that? Goku closed his eyes. 'Krillin' he yelled inside his head.  
  
"Goku?!" Krillin looked up but saw nobody. But he was sure he heard Goku's voice. "Where are you Goku?!" he yelled.  
  
Goku concentrated. Piccolo understood what he was doing and jumped in. 'We're still here, Krillin!' he said telepathically.  
  
"Piccolo!!" Krillin cheered. But still he saw no one.  
  
Piccolo continued. 'My friend. It's an illusion, you think we're leaving you. But we are still here. Just think! You have always been very important to us! This is all a test, he is using your fears! You are not alone!!' Goku opened his eyes and smiled at Piccolo. Then he concentrated again. 'Piccolo's right. Think about it Krillin, #18 would never leave you! And we will always be there for you, to help you out!"  
  
Krillin suddenly realised it wasn't possible that everyone left him behind. It had to be an illusion. They would never leave him, and especially #18. He had thought about it though. Afraid that he was too weak and that his friends would get annoyed. And he had been afraid that #18 didn't love him.. BUT THAT WAS IT! That were his deepest fears. He now knew for sure, this wasn't really happening. It were his fears coming true. "I get it!" he said out loud.  
  
'That's it Krillin, you can do it!" Goku said. "NO!" Muuri appeared in front of Goku again with an angry look on his face. "There will be no contact with the competitor, you are a fool to try so. FROM NOW ON YOU MUST OBEY THE MASTERS WILL! FOOLS! DO YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN SABOTAGE THIS TOURNAMENT! YOU'RE FRIENDS MUST FACE THEIR CHALLENGES ALONE!! THERE WILL BE NO MORE TELEPATHY. YOUR MIND IS BANNED FROM LEAVING THE TUBE!!" he said. Goku realised he couldn't reach Krillin anymore, or anybody else. He sighed. Krillin was on his own again. But at least he understood now.  
  
"Goku? Piccolo?" They were gone. Again. But he knew now, that this was his challenge. He could face his fears. He could beat them. But how? He realised it, but what did he have to do? He decided to fly for a bit, exploring the area. Were they all watching him right now? He thought. Suddenly, something bumped against him. He looked up, and saw Goku, but he knew this was the wrong one. This was evil Goku. "Get out of my way, I'm not listening to you" Krillin said. Goku laughed. "You'd better, shorty. I am your ultimate challenge. Try and defeat me, it's the only way you'll get out of here." He took a fighting stand. Krillin frowned. He could be telling the truth. Was he supposed to fight his best friend? But this wasn't his best friend, but an evil clone. But still, should he fight him? It was Goku, and he was A LOT stronger. Krillin kept on pondering, and Goku began to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! you are truly a coward, you think too much tiny one. You hesitate, as always. This is one of you countless weaknesses. HAHAHAHAHA!" he continued. Krillin took a step back, and tried to think. The Goku just kept on laughing, with that evil look on his face. I must try this. Krillin thought. "Pitiful human, you are SO weak!! HAHAHAHA…OEF!!!!" the Goku fell back.  
  
Krillin flew up and thought to himself: 'he is not that strong.. I feel it.. I can beat him.. Here goes nothing!' he sighed and threw a eneryblast at the Gokum, who just crawled back up and could not dodge the blast. "Noo!! You are not strong enough, I should be able to handle you!!" he said as he flew towards Krillin, ready for attack. Krillin blocked his punch, and his kicks. Then he flew back a bit and cupped his hands. He yelled slowly: "KAAAA…MEEEE…HAAAA…MEEEEE…" he aimed his hands and released the well-known attack. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the wave fully hit Goku. He fell down on the ground and couldn't get back up again. His evil grin disappeared as Krillin flew towards him. Fear showed in his eyes. "Master.." he whispered. "MASTER!! NOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING; THIS SHOULD BE EASY!! HELP ME !! PLEA…" Krillin placed a kick in his face. "There.." he said. The Goku was knocked out, and suddenly changed. Krillin frowned. Goku didn't look like Goku anymore. The being was just .. a shadow.  
  
"That' a shadow, a fallen creature from Hell!" Dende said. He then frowned. "He's using fallen creatures to aid him in this tournament. He uses them to mislead people? I did not expect that.." he said to himself. Mr. Popo looked at his master, with tears in his eyes. "Ooooh.. I can't stand this excitement. This is all so scary, poor Krillin.." he said. Dende looked at him with a little smile. "Come on Popo. He has defeated him. Krillin isn't in danger anymore.. at least, for now."  
  
Popo nodded.  
  
The tubes appeared again. Krillin stood in the middle of the arena and could see all of his friends. He saw the tribune, and his daughter. She cried, but smiled too. "Daddy!! I'm so proud!!" she yelled. He smiled too, and then looked up at the tubes. He tried to find his wife. "Over here Krillin" he heard her soft voice say. He looked in the direction of the voice and saw his wife with a smile on her face. "You got me worried there.." she said. "Eh.." he said with a smile. "You know me.." He was lifted by an invisible force. It brought him empty place between the tubes and before he knew it, he was trapped again inside a tube. He looked to the tube next to him. Goku was in there. He grinned. "Heya buddy, never knew you had these fears.." Krillin shrugged. "I don't have them anymore!! That's for sure!" Goku smiled. "Good to see you back in one peace."  
  
Shirai was pushed back by her master. "I am sorry, my lord. I thought I did what you asked of me.." she said softly, while placing her hands on his back. He growled. "Get away from me slave.. not now. Krillin has passed the test." Shirai frowned. "But how can that.." "SILENCE WOMAN!" he yelled. Shirai jumped back. "I did not ask for your reaction. I am not concerned at all, if that's what you think. I am merely curious about the next contestants." Shirai sighed. "MUURI!" her master yelled. Muuri appeared in the room. "Master?" he said. The dark voice said: "The next six contestants are up. Enlarge the arena, to make sure that they can be tested at the same time. You know who to choose. Let's speed this round up.." Muuri kneeled, then looked up at Shirai. Shirai growled softly at him, and then noticed he was staring at her breasts. Her grey skin darkened, she was blushing. With a single movement she placed her hair in front of her breasts. She glared at him and turned her face away. Muuri realised he was staring and quickly left, afraid of his masters reaction. She was the master's pleasure slave. He was jealous at her position, she was allowed to be near him, and to benefit of his powers. He had to satisfy his master in other ways, more difficult to accomplish. He HATED Shirai, and she hated him. "Slave.." he heard his master say. Shirai looked up. "Yes my lord?" she said while moving closer to him. "Proceed.. and do not talk this time.." Shirai nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
Muuri appeared in the arena. He raised his hands and the ground started to shake. The arena became larger, the tubes were pushed back, so they could see the fighting grounds well. He looked at the trapped people and grinned. "THE ONE CALLED KRILLIN HAS PASSED; AS YOU SEE. DO NOT THINK YOU ALL WILL. HE HAD..SOME HELP..AND THIS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. HE WAS ALSO JUST AN EXAMPLE; FROM NOW ON EACH TIME 6 PEOPLE WILL ENTER THE RING. NOT ALL SHALL BE TESTED THOUGH. THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE WHO HAVE NO FEARS OR DESIRES; WHO HAVE A STRONG MIND. THEY WILL FACE THE CHALLENGE IN BATTLE; WHICH WILL FOLLOW NEXT ROUND." He stopped and looked up.  
  
Piccolo smirked. "His master knows it's a waist of time to put everyone to the test. I am sure some of us won't need a test." The Z-fighters looked at him. "Who do you think won't need it Piccolo?" Gohan asked. "I am sure you don't Gohan. And Goku and Vegeta and I shall not be tested I think." Goku nodded. "But the weaker amongst us, will be tested. Of that I am sure. And I believe that Venom will also test the younger warriors, like you, Trunks, Goten, Bra, Pan and Pan." They gulped. "Yes," he continued. "I think we have nothing to worry, as long as we don't have any mind struggles." His eyes crossed Vegeta's, who looked away.  
  
From the other side of the arena, Dende was thinking. "King Kai, what do you think?" he asked. King Kai, who had heard what Piccolo said nodded. "I think he makes a good point. I am quite sure that Venom doesn't want to eliminate the Z-warriors in the first round. He wants amusement, and a good fight will give him that." "So that's why he won't test Goku, Gohan and the others" Supreme Kai continued. "He wants to see them fight." King Kai nodded. Before they could talk further, Muuri's voice sounded.  
  
"THE NEXT CONTESTANTS HAVE BEEN CHOSEN; THEIR TUBES WILL DISAPPEAR NOW!" he yelled. And with those words, six tubes disappeared. Six warriors fell down, two of them were well known. Yamcha and Tien landed on the floor. They looked at each other, before the arena disappeared. They were up next.  
  
  
  
YEAH!!!! Finally finished!! Didn't take long, but it was very hard to write this one. So please tell me what u think of it!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE REVIEWS!! I'LL READ YOUR STORIES; IF YOUR R&R MINE!! Thank u…. until the next chapter!!  
  
Oh yeah…next chapter: Yamcha and Tien are being confronted with their desires and fears. The test doesn't take long, as it's quite clear that one of them isn't capable of defeating his mental conflicts. Which one of them is going to loose? Who will continue to the next round? And after that, who are up to face their challenges also? … you'd better read the next chapter (It's all inside my head right now!!) 


	6. Chapter 6: First Loss

U know the drill.. I don't owe anything.. and I looooove reviews ;)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Yamcha wasn't in Hell anymore. He was back on earth. He walked on a street and saw people laughing and talking. 'What has happened here? Is the tournament over? I.. don't remember much.' He thought. He then noticed an entrance to a fighting arena. "Hey! A tournament!" he said out loud. "Since Goku and the others aren't here, I might as well join!" He walked up to the registration office and smiled at the woman behind the desk. She frowned. "What do you want Grandpa?" she said with a smile. Yamcha grinned. 'She must be joking.' He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. "Well, I came here to enter the tournament, but now I've found the REAL price! Can I take YOU to dinner tonight?" he said. The woman widened her eyes and looked at him as if he just said he was the queen of the Nile. "Are you out of your mind. You have some nerve, asking me out Oldie!" She slapped him. "Now, if you still want to compete, give me your name!" she said. Yamcha stepped back and told her his name, wondering why she kept referring to him as an old man. "Allright then, you're up first. Your opponent is called Vegeta."  
  
Bulma sighed. "I don't get it Chi Chi. What is Yamcha's test? Does he have to fight Vegeta? Is that his fear?" Chi Chi shrugged. "I don't know Bulma, but take a look at Tien!" she said. Bulma looked over to Tien, who was also being tested.  
  
"Cell!" Tien yelled. He flew above the Green Menace, who had reached his perfect stage. He looked down and saw a dead Trunks, an unconscious Vegeta, a defeated Gohan and the rest of his friends near death. His anger began to boil. He was the only one left. Cell laughed. "Oh Tien, you crack me up! You don't really think you can defeat ME, do you?! You're the only one left, so I can focus all my powers on you. You are no threat to me. Just think.. this is hilarious! You're the earths last hope!" He laughed even harder. Tien sweat dropped. He knew he was no match for Cell, not in this stage. But.. He was the only one left.. He HAD to try! How did he get into this mess?? He wondered  
  
His head was all blurry. He didn't remember much, except that they were fighting a great evil. That had to be Cell. He powered up and raised his voice. "Kikouhou!!!!!!!" he yelled. (With this attack I mean the triangle beam he threw at Cell in the Imperfect Cell saga, right before he passed out) The might blast pushed Cell back. He yelled again and the blast hit Cell. Cell growled, annoyed by this attack that did not hurt him, but held him back nonetheless. "You fool!!" he yelled as he tried to fly up. Tien attacked again, but he felt his energy decreasing. "I can't do this forever!" he said out loud. 'How did I get here? Why am I fighting Cell, I.. have done this before..' he thought.  
  
"That's it Tien, you can do it!!" Chiaotzu cheered from the tribune. The gang trapped inside the tubes watched their friends. "I don't get it Krillin," Pan said, "You knew you were entering this tournament, and you didn't loose your memory just then, did you?" she asked. Krillin didn't take his eyes of Yamcha and Tien but answered, "Yes Pan, that's right. But I think it all had to do with your test. My fear involved this tournament, but maybe their fears are memories from years back, like Cell and Tien. That happened when your father was just a kid." Pan nodded. She wondered what her fears were, so she could prepare.  
  
"Vegeta?" Yamcha repeated. The woman began to loose her temper. "YES VEGETA! Are you deaf too! Come on old man, if you want to enter this thing, go and fight, it's your turn." She growled. Yamcha entered the fighting area and looked at his opponent. He gulped. It WAS Vegeta, but the Vegeta from long ago. The one who came to earth to gather the Dragon Balls, and wanted to wish for immortality. 'THE DRAGON BALLS!? He thought. 'They're gone, if I loose, I can't be wished back. Vegeta will finish me off and I'll be dead for ever!!' Yamcha stepped back and wanted to run away. But he couldn't. The audience began to yell. "Come on Grandpa!! Show us what you got!!" someone yelled. "Why do they keep saying that!" he asked himself. "Because you are a pathetic old man, and no challenge for me." Vegeta smirked. "YAY VEGETA!! YOU'RE OUR MAN!! DO YOUR BEST!!" the audience yelled. Vegeta laughed. "The love me.. you hear that?" he said with an evil tone in his voice. Yamcha was terrified. This wasn't happening, this can't be true. Vegeta attacked with a kick.  
  
Yamcha couldn't block it and felt the pain trough his body. He flew up and tried to flee, knowing he couldn't win. But suddenly he hit something. It was Vegeta. "You're not going anywhere." He whispered and punched Yamcha back down. Yamcha fell with enormous speed but was too weak to do anything. As he crashed down on the floor he noticed a mirror next to him. "Why is there a mirror here?" he said. He got up and saw his reflection in the mirror. His eyes widened. "I AM OLD!!" he yelled. It was true. Yamcha was an old man, skinny and with grey hair. "What has happened to me?" he asked. Vegeta landed next to him. "You're time is up." He said. Yamcha received another kick and fell on the ground. He stayed down, wondering. "I am old, I am weak, I am fighting Vegeta. This is everything I've ever feared. Why is this happening. It's over.. I know it. I can't do this, I gave up fighting a long time ago. I wish I never entered that tournament in Hell.." he said. 'Tournament in Hell?' he added in his thoughts. And just then, he was back in the arena in Hell. Muuri came up to him and said: "You have proven to be weak. You have made your decision and shall not continue. Your power shall be drained." He added.  
  
"What!!" Goku yelled. "He never said anything about power draining!! Yamcha.. Nooo!" he yelled.  
  
Bulma frowned a bit. "This is pretty serious, I know, but I think that Yamcha's fear was a bit lame. Come on, his fear is to grow old and weak? And he's still afraid of Vegeta? Why??" The women on the tribune all held their hearts. Their loved ones would be tested, and it could be anything, as Yamcha had shown.  
  
Yamcha looked at Muuri. "What do you mean?" he asked. Muuri smiled.. "Don't worry, this won't hurt.. for long" He raised his hands and Yamcha was pushed against a wall. His arms and legs were spread and held by powerful silver chains. He could not move an inch. He screamed, as he felt his energy being drained from him. The chains absorbed his powers. He was out of the tournament, and could do nothing but watch.  
  
Tien fell down on the floor. "No.." he moaned as he tried to get up. "I.. have got to.. keep fighting! They are counting on me.." he looked at his friends, flew up and prepared another attack. Cell appeared in front of him, and punched him back down. "Your energy is running kinda low.. I do not think you'll be able to win this.." he said. Tien got up again and started to think. 'I know it now, I have fought him before. Why is this happening again then? Where did Cell came from, how did I came here?' His mind was full of questions. 'Wait!! The tournament' Tien remembered. THIS was his test? Then it wasn't real. He didn't have to beat Cell. He didn't have to save his friends. He knew he couldn't. And that was his greatest fear. To let down his friends in battle, because he isn't strong enough. This was his test. He got up. "All right then Cell. I do not wish to fight you anymore. It is of no use. I know I am not stronger than you.. but I do not care. My friends can take care of themselves. This is all an illusion." He said. Cell looked at him with great eyes. "Why you…" he started. "No!!" Tien yelled. "Stop this at once, it is meaningless. My mind is stronger than this!" He threw one last attack at Cell. Then he reappeared in Hell again. He saw the familiar tubes and his friends. He looked next to him, but didn't see Yamcha. Before he could ask something, he was brought back to his tube. "Trunks!" he said to the boy next to him. "Where is Yamcha!?" he asked. Trunks shook his head and pointed. "Noo.." Tien said softly. "He didn't make it?" There was no response.  
  
Shirai walked away from her master. He had ordered her to announce the next round. Muuri walked by her, they glared at each other. As he approached his master, he bowed. "I know of Tiens victory. The other ones lost. Then it is time for the next 6. This time, take Vegeta and his son. They should prove to be very interesting." The dark voice said. Muuri nodded and left. Telepathically he contacted Shirai. "Shirai?" he asked. Shirai reacted annoyed. "What do YOU want?" Muuri sighed and told her to announce the next 6 warriors. She smiled and walked onto the fighting stage. She raised her voice and yelled: "The next 6 warriors will be tested. Their tubes will disappear. Good luck, you will need it!" she laughed.  
  
"Who are next?" Bra wondered out loud. She looked to Trunks beside her. He shrugged, but suddenly his tube disappeared. "What?? NOO!" he yelled, his eyes showing fear. He fell down, but noticed someone else do too. Vegeta's tube was gone, and he fell down. Vegeta didn't show any fear, but inside he wondered what his test would be. He had no greatest fear, he had no fears! So what would happen? "What!" Piccolo looked at Dende. "I thought he.. we would not be tested!!" he yelled to his friend. Dende looked at Vegeta and answered with a serious look: "Perhaps he has some struggles we are not aware of!" Piccolo nodded and looked down at his two friends.  
  
Vegeta got up. The arena was empty. For some strange reason he thought it was over. Did they win? He didn't know, but didn't care either. He looked around, searching for his family. "Woman? Brat? Bra??" he yelled. His voice echoed in Hell. Suddenly someone stepped in front of him. Vegeta looked at him and couldn't believe what he saw. It was King Vegeta. His father. The older man smirked. "You seem surprised my son. Did you think I was going to Heaven? No, this is my home." He looked around him, then looked back at Vegeta who didn't know what to say. "Father.. I.." he started, but was interrupted by King Vegeta. "No questions, I want to show you something. I have always know I would meet you down here, so I have prepared something for you." He walked away and Vegeta followed, still puzzled. Then he realised what he was doing. "Father, I was.. well.. searching for my family." He said, almost ashamed. King Vegeta frowned. "Yes, your family. Well, let me first show you something."  
  
He raised his hands and opened a portal. On the other side he saw his home planet, Vegeta. It was still there, and he could see the inhabitants. The Sayian race was alive!! They looked like more regular people though, not as rough as they used to be. Vegeta looked at his father. "This is a reality that could be yours. In this world, I am dead. You are the king, ruler of all Sayians. You are the strongest being in the universe." Vegeta smirked, this was a joke. "THIS IS NOT A JOKE MY SON! This could be real." Vegeta looked at the portal. "And Kakarott? What about him, his offspring, my offspring, there are more stronger sayians in the world father, where are they?" His father smiled.  
  
"In this world, Kakorott is still a low third class fighter. He is very strong, yes. But you are stronger. You have the power to surpass every single being in the universe. You could be the strongest, and defeat even Him." Vegeta looked at his father. "And what of the Woman, and the Brats?" "There is a price for everything son. They do not exist in this world." His father opened another portal. "This one leads you back to the tournament. You may not be the strongest there, you may not even win. You can loose friends, and loved ones." The king smirked. "You are nobody in that world. So you must choose." The King paused and looked at his son. Vegeta looked at the second portal. On the other side he saw his 'wife'.  
  
  
  
Yay! I had a little trouble continuing, so I decided to end like this. ANYTHING could happen so.. who knows!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Royal Challenge

Back again! I hope you'll enjoy this one 2!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ/DBGT I would be the happiest girl in the world. I would be the owner of the greatest anime in the world. I would be rich, happy, brilliant and the one who brought Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and other hunks in the world. People would love me. I would have everything I've ever wanted.  
  
So there you have it, I don't own them. Because I'm not rich (hell no!!), I'm certainly not brilliant, I'm a bit happy sometimes, and I WISH I HAD THOUGHT OF TRUNKS VEGETA GOTEN ETC!! so don't sue..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma looked at the screen. Was did he just say? Does he have to choose between her and this other dimension thing? Shirai saw the look on Bulma's face. "Even though this is quite fun to watch, it's even more amusing to tell you that the Saiyan king tells the truth. Vegeta *can * choose. He can travel to that other dimension, that is NO illusion." She smiled. Bulma looked through the screen at Vegeta. He could see her, she was sure of it. She didn't know what to say, she just looked at the Prince, with tears in her eyes.  
  
He looked the other way. What was going on? This wasn't real, he didn't have to choose. That woman, and his son, and.. his princess. He had settled down, he didn't care for destroying planets and ruling the universe anymore. Did he? This was everything he had dreamed of, he had been living for, since the day he had been born. While under Frieza's command, he dreamed of that life. This was his goal, until.. SHE came. It just happened, and even then he didn't care. Until that brat from the future came. After that, he somehow decided to stay. He even trained the little brat. And then Babedi came. He had killed innocents again. And he felt guilty about it. He scarified his life for his son and wife, and he had turned * good*. He cared for his family, something he didn't expect to happen, ever. And now he had the opportunity to get EVERYTHING he ever wanted, except them. Did he want that?  
  
King Vegeta smirked.  
  
Trunks stood alone in the dark. He was afraid, but of what? He just landed down here, and saw no one. Where was everybody, could they see him? His parents, his sister, Goten? Panny? He sighed when he thought about her. He had always loved the little girl. She was a real sunshine, and always managed to make him smile. But, when she went in the Room of Spirit and Time, something changed. When she came out and smiled at him, he felt something. This wasn't his "second sister" anymore. This was a woman, and a gorgeous one. He looked at her in another way, and it scared him. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with her. She, on the other hand, had always had a crush on him. Or so, that was what everybody told him. But she acted so cool and normal around him, so he figured, the crush was over. 'Too bad though..' he thought.  
  
He shook his head. "Man, what am I thinking?? I shouldn't be thinking of Panny, I'm being tested right now!" he said out loud.  
  
Pan was blushing furiously. Did he say her name? 'Why was he thinking of me?' she thought. She looked at her best friend, Bra. She looked back, and she knew what she was thinking. What was Trunks' test? And what about Vegeta? What would he do? This was all happening so fast, it was bizarre! She sighed, and continued to look at the screens.  
  
"Hey you guys!!" Trunks heard a voice say. 'Who was that?' he thought 'it sounded a lot.. like me?!'  
  
He walked towards the voices. "Hey you!! You're back!! How are things in the future!" he heard a cheerful Goku say. "All things considered, very well, I guess." The voice said. 'Future? Was that.. Mirai Trunks, the one from the other dimension? The one everybody talked about since he was a kid?' "Brat!" Trunks looked up. It was his father. "You're back, finally!! I have been eager awaiting a sparring session with you. You should prove to be more of a challenge than the brat from this time" he heard his father say. Trunks couldn't believe what he was saying. He ran towards the crowd, and saw the whole gang surrounding Mirai Trunks. Everybody was excited to see him. He noticed his sister hugging him, and his mother too. "What's going on!!" he yelled. No one looked up. Mirai Trunks smiled. "Well father, I have been training a lot, I don't think I will disappoint you." He said. He looked at Goten and Pan, who were standing next to each other. "Hey who are you two??" he asked, while he kept looking at Pan. Trunks felt his anger boiling, he can't be looking at Pan!! Why would he.. "Heya! The name is Goten bro! I'm your best friend!! And this is my niece, Pan." He said, pointing to Pan. Mirai Trunks looked at her, into her eyes. She stared back and blushed. "Hi" her soft voice said. "Nice to meet you.. You sure are different from this time's Trunks." She added.  
  
Trunks growled. 'What did she mean by that! Does she think he's better, or even worse, cuter??' he thought. He jumped up and down in front of the people and tried to get their attention. Again, he was ignored. Why were they all hanging around Mirai? Why was he back anyways! He couldn't take it anymore, and kicked Mirai Trunks in the back. Mirai looked over his shoulder. "Hey, what's this?" he asked slowly. Vegeta growled and his mother shook her head. "What are you doing Trunks? This is Mirai, he has had a though childhood, we should be nice to him. He did save us all, didn't he??" his mother said while looking at Mirai with proud in her eyes. Goten looked at him "Yeah man, that is totally NOT cool! I mean, look at him. He is so much better than you!" Trunks frowned. 'What's that? My best friends likes Mirai Trunks more!?' He quickly looked at Bra, but she was hiding behind Mirai Trunks, holding his arm. She looked at him with disgust. He turned to Pan. 'She still likes me' he thought. Pan looked at him and smiled. 'You see,' he thought to himself. But then Pan walked to Mirai Trunks and put her hands on his chest. He smiled at her and brought his head down. He lifted her chin and gently kissed her lips. Trunks couldn't believe what he saw. HIS PANNY kissing his other self!! He turned Super Saiyan. "YOU AND ME, RIGHT NOW!!" he yelled. MT (short for Mirai Trunks) just smirked at him. "If you say so.." he said, kissing Pan again. He then walked away, and Trunks followed, ready to fight. But then he stopped.  
  
"Why is this happening?" he thought. "I must remember that I'm still in Hell. I'm here to fight for the future of the galaxy. But I was here, to be tested." MT turned around and looked at him. Trunks glared at him. "Why are you here? Are you my test?" MT nodded. "Then, my fear involves you." Trunks thought out loud. "I guess, I have always been jealous of you. Mom compared me lots of times with you. And Dad kept telling me about how strong you were. But I.." It all became clear. Everyone had told him about the great MT. The one who risked his own life to save this world. His own future had been destroyed, but he came here to help us. He was powerful and good. He was everything. And Trunks was born in a world without that pain and destruction. He had a good childhood, with a father. So he was different than MT. "Are you better than me?" he asked MT. MT just stared at him. "Stop looking at me!! I can't stand your face. You're everything I'm not!! Why do you always haunt me!! I'm not you!! I'm not Mirai Trunks, I'm just ME!! And I don't want to be compared, I am not the same as you. I live in another world, I have my own pro's and cons!!!" Trunks yelled, filled with anger. He felt his power level rise. He was so mad!! How could they confront him with THIS!! This was just evil, this were his own problems, they didn't have the… "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. And just then.. he ascended. He reached Super Saiyan level 2. Something Mirai never managed to do. He was stuck at the ascended level. But now Trunks was stronger. He looked at MT. "Thank you.. for showing me this. I do no hate you.. I never did. You were just.. well.. not anymore." He concluded. MT nodded and smiled. Trunks was back in the arena again. He turned back to normal and fell down.  
  
Vegeta had had enough. "No Father!! You will not do this to me!" he growled at the king. The King looked amused. "My dear son, emotions have weakened you. You see, this is what a family does to you!!" he said. Vegeta shook his head. "I don't need to choose. I don't fit in anymore. I am still Saiyan, Royal Saiyan!! But my home is on earth. Planet Veteta , the Saiyans.. I said goodbye a long time ago. That was enough. And to live in a world like THAT, it would not be real. Kakarot is stronger.. for now. And you can't change your destiny." He said. King Vegeta frowned. "I cannot believe what you're saying. You dare to say these things, and you think it's not because of those pitiful weak humans!! You are a fool Vegeta!" Vegeta stepped towards the portal . "No father. You died a long time ago. You're angry because you lost it all. I accepted my faith. I say these thing because I mean it. And YES it's partially because of the humans. That woman may get on my nerves sometimes, but we share a bond! And the brats are my offspring. They are not weak AT all, and I am proud of them! I will not be tempted, NOT AGAIN!!" He looked at his father and raised his power level. The words came out of his mouth as he prepared the blast. "FINALLLL………… FLASH!!!!!" he yelled and the beam hit his father. Vegeta turned around and stepped trough the portal. He entered the arena and saw his son lying on the ground. He looked up and saw his princess. She smiled at him. He smirked back. He looked at the tribune and saw her. She was beautiful as always, but right now he knew he made the right choice. ~ Thank you ~ was all she said through their bond. He nodded.  
  
The warriors around them were gone, except for himself and his son. They were lifted and brought back to their tubes. Trunks awoke slowly, while hovering in the air. He looked up and saw Pan.  
  
Pan had been silent the whole time. 'He.. I was.. kissing.. he ..' she didn't understand. Did he feel something for her, could it be? She looked at him as he was brought backt to his tube. She opened her mouth and wanted to say something, but suddenly she fell down. "NOO!" she yelled, and noticed that she was the only one of the group who was being tested. 5 other warriors fell down too, including the blue haired warrior who Muuri talked to earlier. Yerko, was his name. She fell down on the rocks, and looked up at Trunks. She tried to talk to him, he looked at her with those eyes. She could melt. But then he disappeared. Her test was about to begin.  
  
"Ah.. Son Pan! I wonder if she will pass. She is the only one left of the Z- warrior who I shall test. The others are not worth it. They are far too interesting for the next round." The dark voice said. "I have had enough slave. Come with me. We are going to visit Son Pan." He left his quarters. Shirai followed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well then, I wonder if Pan survives this one. I really do… Pleaz tell me if u liked this one!!! That would make me very happy!! (one step closer to owning DBZ.. if I'm happy, I only need to be rich, brilliant and there… I own DBZ!!) so click that box down there and tell me what u think!! Thank u!! BYE BYE FOR NOW!! ( I will be back.. )  
  
Oh yeah.. here's a magical hug from me 2 you .. *hugs the reader* there you go ( I know.. I'm weird!) ;) 


	8. Chapter 8: Round 2 announced

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z..  
  
A/N.. sorry it took so long. This chapter will suck.. I already know that. I am just stuck and want to continue.. so I have to write this. Thanks for taking the time though to read my story ;) I appreciate it!! Have fun…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Pan looked around her, it all seemed so big. She didn't really know what was going on, she thought she was supposed to be tested. Shouldn't some big monster appear here and fight her? What exactly was her fear?  
  
"Aww, isn't she a cuty-wuty?" she heard a voice say. She looked around and saw her mother, but she seemed a LOT bigger. Her mother pinched her cheek. "Mom!! What do you think you're doing!" Pan said angry. "Oeh! Our little Panny can speak!!" Gohan said and picked her up. Again, he was huge. "What! Dad, put me down, this is embarrassing. Why are you.." she said while trying to get away. Then she saw Trunks walking towards her and her father. Her father gave her to Trunks, who held her in front of him. "Trunks, thank Dende! I don't know what is going here, but you can put me down now!" she said. Trunks smiled and hugged her. "Uhm.. Trunks? What's going on?!" Pan asked, blushing. "Don't be ashamed little Pan-Chan, I'm just soo proud of you! You surprise me every day little one!" he said with a childish voice. Pan was set upon the ground and was really getting pissed. Why was everybody treating her like a child? She then tried to get up, but somehow couldn't. She had to crawl to a table and grabbed it's leg. She pulled herself up and everyone started clapping. ChiChi started to cry. "My first grandchild can walk!! Oh I'm so proud!!" she cooed. Pan really started to blush, but she got angry too. And why did she suddenly feel like crying? She opened her mouth but nothing but "ga ga!" came out. She put her hands on her mouth. 'ga ga?' she thought. 'what am I, a baby??' her thoughts were all blurry. She reached the window. And then saw her reflection. She was a baby, she was little Pan. She..  
  
'Its that damn test!" she thought. 'I knew it! They are testing me! They made me a little girl again, those bastards. Why did they do that. I'm not scared of a little me. What's the use??' Suddenly a strange being appeared in front of her. It grinned while grabbing her mother. "Mommy!" she cried out. "My baby! Stay there Panny!!" her mother yelled. And within a few seconds more beings appeared in the room. They all grabbed her loved ones. Trunks, Gohan and Chi-Chi were being held by the most ugliest being she had ever seen. Pan tried to get up but fell down again and started to cry. 'This is ridiculous!! I am a baby!! I want to fight!' she thought. A small person stepped forward. He had an evil grin on his face. "Vinegar, help me here will you?" he said. One of the guys let her grandmother go and picked up the small man. "Yes Lord Garlic." He answered. 'Lord Garlic? As in Garlic Jr.??' Pan thought.  
  
He smiled satisfied. The girl had a though spirit, she was smart. She was aware of the fact she was being tested. This was very amusing. But he was anxious to start the real tournament. This took too long. He looked at the other competitors. Only Jerko survived his test. It was true what the Kai's said. The Z-warriors were one of the strongest beings in the universe. They were one of the few who survived the test. And Pan was the only one left. "Master? Can I bring you anything?" Shirai asked softly from behind him. He raised his hand and an invisible forced pushed Shirai against the wall. "Stop talking slave." He said with his dark voice. Shirai moaned and collapsed.  
  
Pan was furious. She was helpless!! But she knew this wasn't real, these weren't her real parents. This was all in her mind. Somehow she had to do something. She refused to .. to..  
  
"GAGA!" she said out loud. 'That's it!' She closed her eyes and concentrated. She would just forget about this and refuse to cooperate. Refuse to accept that this was real. She wouldn't do anything until they stopped this silly game and let the tournament begin. She protested. In her mind she screamed 'YOU HEAR ME!! STOP THIS AT ONCE AND LET ME FIGHT! I WANT TO FIGHT RIGHT NOW! STOP YOUR STUPID TEST AND LET THIS RIDICULOUS TOURNAMENT BEGIN!!"  
  
He frowned. She DARED to insult him? He was excited as well to see the fights. But this was offending! She would be the first to fight. She would suffer because of this. She would get her way. "The test is over." He said. "Over? Master? It has only just begun?!" Shirai said. "Silence foolish whore. You are questioning me?" "Of course not." He stood up and walked to the balcony overlooking the arena. He raised his hands and the arena began to shake. Again it changed. The fighting grounds were bigger and the people who had failed there test were moved to another part of hell.  
  
The people in the room disappeared. Pan looked at the small guy who still stood in front of her. "Garlic?" she said. She was normal again! She could talk! She looked around her and noticed she was the only one around. Looking up she saw her family and everyone else, but they were still stuck in their tubes. But before she could say anything Muuri appeared in front of her. "Son Pan you have insulted the master. For that you shall fight first. But you shall not fight alone."  
  
He turned to all the people in the arena. "The tournament exists out of 5 rounds. The elimination round was round one. The next round will start now, and will be fought in teams." The crowd started to mumble. "SILENCE!" Muuri continued. "The teams exist of three people and they will fight an enemy equal of strength. First fight will be for Pan, and she will have some company" He smiled evily and snapped his fingers. Pan looked up and saw Piccolo and Bra falling down. Those were her partners?? This should be easy! Piccolo was immensely strong and Bra and her together .. it was gonna be easy!!  
  
As Piccolo landed, he sighed. He was stuck with the two giggling girl. They were strong yes, but their enemy would be as strong as them all together. He looked at Garlic Jr. who was still standing next to Muuri. What was he doing here? He was stuck in the dead zone! He was immortal. Could he .. ? Was Garlic their enemy?  
  
  
  
  
  
There.. I know .. bad chappy. But I want to start the fight, I am really stuck here. So this was a bad short chapter.. so I can continue the story.. To be continued. 


	9. Chapter 9: First match

Finally an update! My newest chapter! Hope you'll like it. And I'm still working on my other fics too. Check them out please! Oh yeah.. this fic will take a looooong time. Right now we're in round 2. And I figured it all out. There will be 5 rounds and after that.. who knows?? (Well, I do know, but that's not the point..)  
  
Take care all, and enjoy.  
  
  
  
The arena filled up with people. All the being from hell had gathered and came to watch the first fight. Pan, Bra and Piccolo looked at Garlic. He grinned. "Piccolo? Tell us again, who is this guy?" Pan asked. Piccolo smirked and answered: "This is Garlic Jr. We have fought him several times, long before you two were born. The last time I saw him was when your Gohan.. I mean.. your father fought him. He was just a kid then." "So this should be easy then right? I mean, if Mr Gohan could beat him as a child, then the three of us together.." Piccolo shook his head.  
  
"I doubt it will be that easy Bra. For starters, he is immortal. The only reason we beat him was because he opened the Dark Zone and we trapped him in there. Of course we are a lot stronger now, but he has been training too, I'm sure of that. So he's stronger, and still immortal." He growled and looked at the two girls. "Listen, I know you two have great power. Still, do NOT just attack. We have to work together to beat him." They nodded and Piccolo looked up. Gohan stared at him with a worried look. Suddenly, an annoying laughter sounded from across the arena. It was Garlic.  
  
"My goodness Piccolo. I'm surprised you even bother to fight me. You know it's quite impossible. Even with your lady friends." Pan looked up. "Why so sure of yourself, I think it's just pathetic you're talking like that. If you weren't immortal, we'd kick your ass in no time." She grinned. Piccolo gave her a look and her smile disappeared. "Sorry!" she whispered.  
  
"Enough talking." Muuri announced. "This fight will begin now. When one of the contestants steps outside the ring, the fight is over. The fight is 3 against 1 and Garlic will make the first move. Silence !!"  
  
Garlic grinned and suddenly appeared behind Bra, who gave a little scream. He knocked her down and heard Piccolo growl: "Pan, Bra, watch out. Attack him now!!" Pan turned around and tried to kick Garlic. He avoided her attacks too easily. Master Venom made him more powerful. He spend years training and for this match, Venom had increased his power level. He should not disappoint his master. Piccolo and Bra attacked also. With great ease he blocked their punches and kicks. They were all around him, but not able to even touch him. Suddenly Pan flew up together with Bra. They nodded at each other and both blasted several ki shots at Garlic, while Piccolo tried to distract him. It was of no use. Garlic suddenly disappeared and appeared in the other corner of the ring. He laughed. "You may even prove to be a challenge. Worthless Namek, together with your demi-sayian whores."  
  
From the tubes the fathers of both the girls growled. "Pan!" Gohan yelled. "Fight the bastard. Make him pay!"  
  
Pan looked up. She nodded and focused back on Garlic. Suddenly the arena began to shake. Garlics power level was rising. "He's transforming!! Watch out girls!" Piccolo yelled. Bra and Pan were knocked down by the tremendous energy as Garlic grew and became the hideous monster once more. "This party is over.." he said with an evil smile. He rushed towards Piccolo and punched him in the stomach. The Namek fell back. "Piccolo-san!" Bra yelled worried as she flew towards him.  
  
"No Bra, stay back!" he yelled. She stopped in mid-air but was too late to block a kick from Garlic. She was pushed backwards and came dangerously close to the edge of the ring. "Bra!!" Pan yelled and Bra could barely stop herself from falling out of the ring. She sighed and flew up, while firing ki blasts at him. Pan realised this was useless and powered up to Super Sayian. Garlic turned around, and Bra took the opportunity to turn too. For a moment, Garlic was distracted. He had never seen a Super Sayian and was confused by the sight of the two girls. As he slowly turned back to Bra she smirked and punched him down. He fell down, surprised by the attack. With great speed Pan placed her foot in his stomach and flew up again. She cupped her hands and fired a Kamehameha wave at him. Bra quickly appeared next to her and fired her fathers Galic Gun.  
  
As Piccolo got up he realised Garlic was still down. This was a trick. "Stop that!" he yelled. The two young Super Saiyans stopped and looked at Piccolo. "What is the problem??" Pan asked with a frown. The smoke around Garlic cleared up and suddenly they heard an evil laughter. They looked down and saw a Garlic, filled with holes but still alive. "He is immortal! Remember that!" Garlic took a deep breath and regenerated himself. The next moment he stood behind Pan and fired a ki blast at her. She fell down, heading towards the edge of the ring. She couldn't stop herself but luckily Piccolo grabbed her and placed her on the ground. He hissed:" Listen, I'm going to distract him now. The only way to win this, is if HE leaves the ring. We must attack him by surprise and find a way to push him out of the ring okay? STAY DOWN!" Pan pretended she was unconscious while Piccolo turned back to the fight.  
  
Bra was up there, fighting the monster all alone. She didn't really hurt him, somehow he knew all her moves. Piccolo decided they needed more man power and split into 3 separate beings. The 3 Piccolo's attacked as soon as Garlic knocked Bra down. She landed near Pan and rubbed her head. "Pan? You okay?" she asked while she stood up. She realised Garlic ignored them, because he was too busy fighting of the Piccolo's. Pan got up and nodded. "Piccolo is distracting him Bra. We need to get him out of the ring. He can't last much longer." "But we tried Pan. What else can we do! Even your Kamehameha didn't make a difference!" Pan looked at her best friend and smirked. She laughed and powered up a bit. "You really think that would work?" Pan raised her power level and cupped her hands. "Yes I do. Try it Bra, work with me." She grinned and Bra cupped her hands as well. Softly the Saiyan Princess spoke the words: "Kaaaa. " Pan followed her example and whispered "Meeee.." The two of them stood next to each other and felt the energy in their hands increasing. "Haaaaaa.."  
  
Trunks stared at his sister. "She can do a Kamehameha wave? Pan taught her!" Goku smiled at Trunks. "They spend 3 years together, I'm curious what else they learned each other!"  
  
Garlic tried to look down as he felt a big source of energy near him. But the Piccolo's wouldn't let him. Although they weren't really able to hit him all the time, they took all his attention. He couldn't see if those other two girls were still down. Garlic growled as the Nameks continued attacking and kept on punching and kicking while the real Piccolo realised the girls had a plan.  
  
"Meeeee.." the massive attack was nearly ready and Bra looked up at Piccolo. He HAD to bring Garlic down on the ground. The two girls gave each other a worried look. Pan panted as she tried to control all the energy in her hands. "Piccolooo!" she yelled, and at the same moment she did the real Piccolo knocked Garlic on the head and sent the creature down with immense speed. Garlic yelled as he hit the ground and stared into the eyes of two determined fighters who smirked and unleashed a certain attack. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Garlic gasped as he was hit by the powerful force. He tried to block it, but the power was too much. One attack he could handle, but two Kamehameha waves were too much for him. He slowly got pushed backwards and tried to push the two waves away. He couldn't and realised he was almost out of the ring. "Nooo! My master will punish me! After all these years I can't.. I won't loose!" he powered up a last time but saw Piccolo landing next to the girls. They were still trying to focus all their energy and yelled something at Piccolo. He placed his fingers on his forehead and Garlic's eyes widened. "No!! please don't!!" As Piccolo yelled the world "Special Beam Cannon" the powerful ray combined with the attack of the girls were enough to push Garlic out of the ring.  
  
The moment he fell out, he disappeared. Bra and Pan fell on their knees and closed their eyes. Piccolo relaxed and smirked at the girls. "That was.. intense" Bra mentioned and giggled a bit. Piccolo rolled his eyes while Pan shrugged. "Sorry Piccolo, but you have to admit. We did pretty well, right?" "Try being modest Pan, this doesn't suit you." Pan laughed and he turned around, only to faced Muuri.  
  
"You have succeeded. Garlic Jr. has been defeated. You are safe, for now." He raised his hands and the 3 warriors were brought back to their tubes. Pan and Bra sat down in their tubes, still tired of the match. Piccolo looked at Gohan. "Thank you Piccolo. Nice fight." He nodded. Just like before, they were not the only ones fighting. There were several rings and slowly but surely the amount of warriors fighting for both good AND bad decreased.  
  
"Master. Did you.. expect this?" Shirai whispered. "Of course I expected this. Those two girls are capable of many things, and I intend to find out with this tournament. I am bored by the other fights though. Choose another team from the Z warriors." The dark voice sounded. Shirai bowed and disappeared. "Muuri, the master wishes to see another Z warrior team. Make it so." She ordered. Muuri grumbled but obeyed as he raised his voice and yelled: "Next up in round 2, Vegeta, Gohan AND Krillin!"  
  
  
  
Who will they face? Will they win? And what about the others? . Next chapter.. woohoo!! 


	10. Chapter 10: They meet again

Finally a new chapter! I'm full of ideas, so the next chapter won't be long. Enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ isn't mine, it will never be!  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I'm stuck with you guys!" Vegeta scowled. Gohan frowned. "Vegeta, we're in this together, remember?" The prince nodded, then turned to Krillin. "Krillin, are you up to this?!" Krillin, back to his younger years and thus stronger, nodded with a determined face. "Ready as I'll ever be, I hope I'm not in the way." Somewhat nervous he looked up at his wife. 18 smiled at him, uncertain what to think. "I can't believe I'm here. If I never ended up with Krillin, I'd be here.. I never thought I'd come here voluntary." She looked at the ones who lost the first matches. Yamcha was pinned on a wall, energy still flowing from his body. He was unconscious. She shook her head. 'Krillin can't end up like that' she thought.  
  
As the warriors down below prepared to fight, Pan sat down in her tube. With a frown on her face she stared at ..nothing. "Pan chan?" Trunks' soft voice startled Pan. "Oh, what did you say?" "Are you okay Pan? Hurt?" She shook her head. "I was just wondering how come it was hard to defeat Garlic. He wasn't easy, but my dad defeated him when he was a kid, without turning Super Sayian!" Trunks nodded. "Yeah I know. It took the three of you a while before you figured out how to get him out of the ring. Has he been training down here you think?" "Doubt that." she answered. "Remember? He was trapped in the Dead Zone. I don't know how that works, but somehow the evil guy got him out of there to fight here."  
  
Trunks stared at his father for a moment, then turned back to Pan. "Has he been training in the Dead Zone for all these years then? Or did someone, somehow increased his power?" Pan looked at him. "You think Venom has that kind of power?!" Trunks placed his hand on the tube, realizing he couldn't reach Pan. With a sigh he stared into her eyes. "I don't know Pan." Pan smiled. "I'm glad you're here Trunks." He nodded.  
  
"Shirai, I am bored. Bring their "friend"." The dark slave bowed and nodded to another one. From the shadows a recognizable figure stepped into the light of the arena. Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin looked around. Krillin stepped back. "That's not.. who I think it is?!" A tail whipped, an evil laughter was heard. Vegeta gave a low growl, and Gohan frowned. "You? But, why you?" A perfect voice answered: "I'm surprised you're not glad to see me kid. It's been a long time." Vegeta laughed. "Cell! I haven't missed your ugly face one single bit!" Perfect Cell ignored the prince and turned to Krillin. "Little fellow, how have you been?" He looked up, smirked at 18 and continued: "You have found yourself an android, I see? My, you ARE a lucky one." Krillin turned to Gohan. "This is going to be easy! Right? You defeated him after all, and we're all way stronger now!" "Don't be ridiculous!" Vegeta interrupted. "They wouldn't let Cell fight, if he didn't have any chance of winning!" Gohan nodded. "I sense he's hiding his power, I can't figure out exactly HOW strong he is."  
  
Cell stretched his legs, and cracked his knuckles. "Vegeta, I am surprised by your attitude. Last time we met, you were to arrogant to admit someone might be stronger. Marriage life changed you?"  
  
"Cell! Stop your useless babbling! You are boring me!" A dark voice sounded. Cell cringed. "Let's get this going then.." he hissed, and within the second he placed himself behind Krillin, and kicked him down. As Krillin hit the ground, Vegeta powered up. Gohan followed his example. "You okay old friend?" The scholar Sayian asked. Krillin got up, nodded and powered up. His power level was nothing compared to that of his friends, but it had increased amazingly since the last time he faced Cell. After Bulma managed to reduce their age, Krillin started training again. If only he payed more attention.  
  
"Gohan! I want to finish this quickly!" Vegeta yelled as he shot several chi blasts at his foe. Gohan nodded and managed to trip Cell. "Now Krillin!" he yelled while jumping backwards. Krillin jumped in and threw a giant destructo disc at the android. Cell looked up and his eyes widened as the disc approached him. "Nooo! Not yet!" he yelled as he rolled away. The disc cut in the ground, slicing only a piece of his foot off. "Damn you!!" he yelled as he got up. "I won't give you time to regenerate that limb you bastard!" Vegeta kicked him in the stomach and pushed him towards the edge. "Tsk tsk Vegeta!" Cell cupped is hands and laughed before yelling: "Ka..me..ha..me..haa!!" The blast headed straight to Vegeta who blocked the immense beam, but got pushed back. "I can't seem.. to..HOLD IT!" he yelled. Krillin nodded at Gohan and flew towards Cell. He bumped into Cell, who lost focus and fell over. "He's all yours!" Krillin yelled as he flew up. Gohan rushed in, hands above his heads and aimed a Masenko at Cell. "You little.." Cell growled. He blocked the Masenko and send it towards Krillin. "Wait!!!" he yelled as the attack hit him. The power blew Krillin down from the air, heading straight outside the ring. Gohan looked over his shoulder yelling his name, but was too far away to react. Krillin was unable to do anything, as Cell shot several other chi blasts at him.  
  
At the last moment someone grabbed his leg and prevented him from hitting the ground outside the ring. "Vegeta!" Krillin said gratefully. Vegeta nodded. "I owe you nothing. Now let's go." Krillin looked over Vegeta's shoulder and noticed Cell used this opportunity to grab Gohan. Vegeta turned around and increased his power level. He turned Super Sayian 2 and yelled at Krillin :"Get Gohan out of there! I'm blowing him up!" "Right!" Krillin rushed towards Cell. While he cupped his hands he yelled "Gohan, try to duck!" and blasted a Kamehameha wave at the two. Gohan managed to elbow his enemy, duck and the small wave hit Cell. Gohan rolled away and Vegeta flew up. "I'm taking you down!" His famous Gallec Gun rushed towards Cell who was still baffled by Krillins attack. Dust everywhere managed to blind the perfect creature and while Vegeta attacked him, Krillin created another Destructo Disc. "Take this!!" he yelled. Gohan powered up a Masenko and attacked as well. "Nooo!! Not again!!" The three mighty warriors watched as Cell disintegrated. They landed and looked at the place where Cell used to be. "Is he gone?" Krillin asked. "Completely." Vegeta exclaimed as he looked up and smirked at his mate.  
  
Bulma sighed from relief and looked at 18. "They did it! Yes!"  
  
"Dammit! They succeeded!" Muuri growled. "This was to be expected fool. I know what they are capable of. These rounds have other purposes. We don't need Cell. Send out Ubri, I want to see at least SOME of them loose. Ubri will take care of that." Muuri snapped his fingers.  
  
Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan were brought back to their tubes. Slightly injured, somewhat exhausted, but alive. "The next contestants may prepare!" Several tubes disappeared and this time, Tien an 18 fell down. Together with the warrior called Jerko, they landed on a platform. As they stood up, they looked right into the eyes of a purple warrior. "New flesh" the voice sounded, uninterested. Tien looked from 18 to Jerko. They were inexperienced in fighting together. They never met this enemy before. This was going to be different.  
  
Jerko stepped forward. "His name is Ubri" his gentle voice sounded. Tien looked at him. "You know this one?" Jerko nodded. "We are arch enemies. I defeated him after a long fight. He destroyed my home, my family. But I killed him." 18 looked at the drooling monsters. "So, this shouldn't be to difficult?" Jerko shook his head slowly. "I fear his power has increased. He .. seems incredibly confident." Tien took a deep breath. "We WILL make a difference." He said. 18 balled her fists. "Bring this on then." 


	11. Chapter 11: Mismatch

Mah newest chappie! Please review, I hope you guys still enjoy my story!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"This, was.. insane!" Krillin sighed as he sat down in his tube. Gohan looked over at his friend. "He was a lot stronger than the last time huh?" "His powerlevel was higher, but his weapon arsenal hasn't changed a bit." Vegeta interrupted. Gohan turned to him. "I was surprised he didn't use any special attacks on us. In a way he was an easy target, but.." "I'm exhausted!" Krillin yelled!  
  
"Daddy?" Gohan looked down at his daughter "I'm all right Pan. We're just a bit tired." Pan nodded. "He wasn't that, .. tough, right?" she asked. Gohan shook his head. "Not really." "Then, why did Venom put him up against you. What use is that if he knows you guys will win anyway?" "Your brat is smart Gohan." Vegeta smirked. "We are tired, we used a lot of energy. In our next battle, we will be weaker. Venom is no fool. He has thought of everything."  
  
"An android and a three eyed giant, that's what you brought me worm?" Ubri's voice hissed. As he stood right in front of Tien, he was slightly smaller. His purple skin was smooth, and seemed to glow. He raised his claws and studied them. Jerko stroke his blue hair out of his face. "Don't call me worm, you monster. I've killed you once, I'll destroy you again, with the help of these warriors!" The monster blinked his silver eyes, and looked at Jerko. "I doubt that." And he pushed his claw into Tiens stomach. "Aaaaaaah!!" 18 looked at Tien and saw him collapse on the ground. "Tien!" she yelled. "You. you.. MONSTER!!!" she growled.  
  
Bra gave a squeal. "Tien!! Noo!!" The Z warriors all watched in terror as they saw their friends coughing up blood. "No time! Attack!" was all Jerko said before he rushed towards Ubri. He kicked him back, grabbed his sword and landed on the ground. 18 punched the fiend several times, before receiving a punch herself and she got knocked back. "Ugh" she brought out and got up again. "I've had enough." She blasted several chi blasts at him, but Ubri opened his mouth and absorbed the beams. Jerko looked over his shoulder. "No energy blasts! He absorbs them!" "A BIT LATE FOR THAT!" she yelled. Tien crawled back up, and growled. "Noo.. I can't.. allow you.." he received a kick in the neck and flew through the air. Jerko attacked Ubri with his sword, but the purple freak was too fast for him. "I don'T understand this!" The alien warrior yelled as he kicked Ubri down. 18 shoved him back up and kicked him through the air. "Out of the ring!" she ordered. Jerko nodded and disappeared, to appear right behind Ubri. He managed to punch him up. As Ubri flew upwards Tien gathered his energy. "Triangle BEAM!" he managed to bring out. And the powerful attack followed his foe. "Tien! Your energy level is too low!" 18 yelled worried. "Ugh, why am I here. I am not made to fight in teams. I can't do this..!" She flew up, and knocked Ubri, who was still flying around, right into the beam. He got hit, and fell on the ground. Jerko landed next to Tien. "Are you, all right?" he asked. Tien shook his head while bending over. "Not me, HIM!" he moaned as fell down.  
  
"Tien gave all his energy to that last shot!" Goku yelled. "He did it again, he sacrificed himself!" "The fool will destroy himself!" Vegeta smashed his fist on the tube. From the tribune, Bulma gasped. "Noo, not Tien. Not him as well.." she grabbed Chichi, who was shaking. 18 tried to punch the monster, but failed to hit him. She kicked his knees, but his tail wrapped around her. Jerko rushed towards the two, with his sword ready to attack. Ubri laughed and threw 18 right towards Jerko. She landed in the sword. "Noo!! What have you done!" the noble warrior yelled. 18 panted and fell down. Jerko remained unarmed and standing in front of his arch enemy. The monster hissed and then placed his claws in front of him. "Yirako Tencho!" he yelled and the eyes of Jerko widened. "Noo!! No, no.. not again!" he backed away. Ubri laughed and released a large green beam. With a loud noise Jerko was hit by the attack, and blasted outside of the ring. He landed in a wall, and the tribune on that side exploded. Ubri bend over to 18 and pulled the sword out of her body. He studied it for a second and then threw it into the hole caused by the explosion. A loud scream was heard, and the heard Jerko fall upon the ground. Ubri growled and retreated.  
  
Muuri appeared in the middle of the arena. "Master is satisfied." He mumbled and Ubri bowed. "It appears we have a winner. Ubri is the winner of this fight!" From the east side of the arena the monsters started cheering. Up in the tubes, the mood was killing.  
  
"Honey.." Krillin whispered as he saw how Muuri ordered several minions to carry the body of his wife to the draining section. "Noo.. not like this.." he said with tears in his eyes. He looked over to his daughter, who was crying in Chichi's arms. Chichi stared at the ground, fearing this might happen to her loved ones as well. "Tien.." was all Bulma could bring out. The rest of the fighters remained silent. Goku stared blankly. "When we win, we'll bring them back. We will win." He said with a determined voice. Below him, Pan nodded. "I'm so sorry Marron." She whispered. She looked at Krillin, who was softly crying, then turned to Bra who was truly scared. She nodded at her best friend and gulped. "Pan-chan" Trunks' soft voice sounded. "Oh Trunks.." was all she could bring out.  
  
Muuri watched as the losers of the matches were brought to the draining area. From there, the remaining energy was slowly drained and brought to his master, who grew stronger at every loss. He heard his masters will inside his head and raised his hands. "The next fighters are up. Be ready!" he yelled. With a evil grin on his face he watched as the tubes disappeared.  
  
"Wait!" Pan yelled as she saw Trunks fall down beside her. She felt helpless in that tube. "Damn you Venom. Just wait.." she growled.  
  
Trunks landed softly on the arena grounds. He looked next to him and a smile appeared on his face. "Goten! Uub! They put us together!" Goten smiled and Uubu nodded as he stared into the sky. "I wonder why, I mean.. together we're pretty strong." "And we're used to fighting together" Goten added. "You are gonna need that experience then, brats." A sharp voice sounded.  
  
"Sayian offspring. Argh, I can smell you from here!" Another voice added. "Son, I'm bored already." "Father, PLEASE. This is the perfect chance. I have a score to settle with the purple haired one." "Ah yes, I remember that one. The boy with the sword. He.. painfully ended our reign." "Not only that, he is the son of Vegeta!" "Oh, now THAT name rings a bell." The two voices started laughing.  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened. "What? Frieza and his father?! Against the three of them?" Vegeta scowled. "What use is that! The brats are much stronger!"  
  
Trunks looked at Frieza. He had never seen him before, just heard stories. Because of Frieza, his father landed on earth eventually. And stayed with his mother. His future self defeated them, single handedly. As a Super Sayian. But, they were so much stronger now. He looked at Goten confused. "Is this the challenge?" Goten shrugged. "I don't know about you guys, but let'S finish this quickly. I think it won't be that easy." Uubui nodded and powered up. "From what I'Ve heard, these two shouldn't be too tough." Goten and Trunks turned Super Sayian and grinned. "Let's do this then!" They yelled as they flew to their enemies. Frieza and King Cold started laughing and disappeared. "Behind you!" Uubu yelled and launched a blast at Goten, who ducked.  
  
The blast hit King Cold, but he didn't seem to mind and kicked Goten in the back. Frieza appeared in front of Uubu and laughed. "You silly boy! It will take a lot more than just that!" he yelled as he punched him in the face. Uubu punched back and managed to knock him down. From behind him Trunks flew up and threw an energy blast at Frieza, who quickly flew away and launched an attack of blasts at the two boys. Uubu nodded at Trunks and flew up. Trunks blocked the attacks from Frieza and knocked them towards King Cold. Goten had managed to stay in the air and blasted a Kamehameha wave at the Royal Fiend. King Cold got knocked back by the blast, and from above the chi shots created by his son launched towards him. With smoke all around him, he received a kick from Goten and fell back. Goten powered up, and rushed towards him. With an incredible punch he managed to knock Cold out of the ring. He landed on the ground and Goten turned around. Up in the air, he could see his two friends trying to hit Frieza. Strangely enough, they barely touched him. Frieza didn't seem to be bothered by the assault and could block all the punches with ease. Suddenly, he started laughing.  
  
The maniacal laughter became worse and with a deranged face he looked at his opponents. "This is yet the beginning fools! You may have knocked my father out of the ring, but I will drink your blood!!" and with those words he started to transform.. 


	12. Chapter 12: Battle flashback

Bra looked with terror in her eyes as the monster below her started to glow. His eyes bulged out and his laughter became louder and louder. His voice lowered, he grabbed himself, like he was in great pain. "Pan, I can't believe what I'm seeing!" she said with disgust in her voice. Pan nodded without saying anything. Frieza's tiny body began to grow, and to changed slowly.  
  
"He's transforming??" Vegeta yelled. Piccolo looked at him. "I thought he had reached his final state in his fight with Goku!" "After that, he returned as half machine.." Goku reminded him. Piccolo growled "This must be the work of Venom. He has the ability to make them stronger." Goku watched as his son stared in awe at Frieza. "STAY FOCUSED GOTEN!" he yelled.  
  
Goten shook his head. King Cold was a decoy! If he had been there with Trunks and Uub to help them, Frieza would never had the chance to transform! He knew it was far too easy, the way he defeated Cold. "Damn you Venom!" he yelled as he powered up and flew towards his friends.  
  
The arena began to shake as Frieza completed his transformation. From his back grew horns, his hands changed into great claws and his tail took the shape of a sting.  
  
"I am truly perfected now!" he yelled with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. "Perfect?" Trunks questioned. "You're even uglier than before!" Uub punched him softly. "You sure that's a good idea bro? Insulting him?" he gulped. Frieza's eyes spit fire and he screamed as he raised his giant claws and punched Trunks down. Trunks managed to stay in the air, yet barely. Goten grabbed his tail and tried to swing him around. The beast resisted and stung him in the arm. "Aaaargh!" Goten yelled as he grabbed his arm and released Frieza.  
  
Frieza turned around quickly and blasted a red beam at him. Goten, blinded by the pain barely dodged it. Frieza started to laugh again, but was interrupted by Uubu, who attacked from behind. He grabbed him tight, but the horns on Frieza's back made it impossible to hold him. Uub powered up and punched him in the face. "All yours Trunks!" he yelled and quickly flew towards Goten, who was floating in the air, with a pale face. "  
  
Trunks saw the monster heading towards him and shot several blasts at him. In mid air, Frieza managed to dodge them all and speeded his fall, aiming straight for Trunks. Trunks, right in the middle of a massive chi blast attack, didn't notice how fast he was approaching. With a evil grin Frieza pulled up his claw and wanted to hit Trunks. With a "WOAH!" Trunks jumped back and Frieza landed with his claw on the ground. Trunks watched as he saw the menace trying to pull out his claw from the ground. "Stuck are we?" he said with a grin.  
  
"Uub.. Trunks needs your help!" Goten said with a painful look. Uub looked down, and shot a massive blast at the menace, who was still stuck. At the last moment, his tail was able to block the attack. Frieza looked over his shoulder and growled. "You pathetic excuse for a human! I'll EAT YOU ALI. AAAAAAAH!!" Trunks placed his foot in his jaw.  
  
Uub turned to Goten. "You look awful man, what did he do to you?" Goten shook his head painfully. "I don't know, poison? I feel terrible man. You.. we.. the only chance is fusion." He added.  
  
Trunks kept punching Frieza, to distract him from being able to free himself. "Take this you monster. For what you did to my people!" Between the punches Frieza laughed. "YOUR PEOPLE! HAH! That pathetic excuse for a race is gone! You're merely a half breed hahaa!" With a last pull he released his claw. He turned around and hit Trunks with his powerful tail. Trunks got knocked back.  
  
Uub nodded. "I'm on it, you get Trunks." He disappeared and appeared in another corner of the ring. "This is for you sensei.." he mumbled and cupped his hands. "Kamehamehaaaa!" he yelled and aimed his beam at Frieza. The monster heard the famous words and turned around, his eyes with surprise. "You.. that .. attack! Goku!" he growled and looked up quickly.  
  
Goku nodded with satisfaction. "Get him Uubu.." he whispered. From the corner of his eyes he saw his son helping Trunks up. They gave each other a look and Goku knew their plan.  
  
Frieza flew towards the attack. "I am stronger than THIS!" he yelled as he brought himself in front of the wave. "Mwahhahahahahahahahahaa!" were his words as he got hit by the wave. A bright flash of light was followed by a loud bang and Frieza stood there, unharmed. Uubu stared at him with disbelief but rushed towards him and gave a full assault of kicks and punches. Frieza, still confused by the blast, was hit several times, but managed to hit Uubu in the neck. The young warrior fell down.  
  
"Nooo!! Uuubb!!!!" Bra yelled. Vegeta looked at his daughter for a moment. She was worried about the reincarnation? He turned back to the fight. For his sake he hoped the incarnation was allright, they needed him. "Uubu, stay alive." He growled.  
  
Uub hit the ground with a loud bang. Frieza raised his claw and created a red disc. "My favorite attack!" he yelled and wanted to release the disc. At the moment he aimed the disc something hit him in the back, he lost control over the disc and it cut through himself. His tail fell down and Frieza turned around. "Wha? Who.. are you!?" he screamed. The boy grinned, and his long golden hair spiked up. "I am Gotenks, you are dead." the dual voice sounded.  
  
With a swift move the Super Sayian 2 warrior knocked Frieza up. With another flash he appeared above him and grabbed him. Gotenks laughed and punched one of the horns on Frieza'S back. It fell off, leaving a gap on his back. "Noooo!" was all the monster brought out. "You idiot!" he growled. "Uh uh uh.." Gotenks shook his head. "MR Idiot for you.." Gotenks kicked Frieza around, who was barely able to block the attacks.  
  
Uubu opened his eyes and stared at his friends. They fused, once again.Together they were so much stronger. He smiled, but felt the pain in his neck. As he carefully stood up he rubbed his neck. "damn.." he mumbled and looked up. He saw Bra, staring right at him. He blushed. She was worried about him, and didn't even pay attention to her brother. He shrugged, ignored the pain he felt and tried to act casual. He didn't want to worry Bra. She nodded at him with a meaningful look. He followed her look and saw the two warriors fighting in the air. Uub understood he needed to help them.  
  
Gotenks noticed his friend was back on his feet. He grew tired of dodging Frieza'S punches. Strong as they were, it had been a long time since they fused. They weren't at their full power and the fusion wouldn't last forever. If only the bastard would leave the ring. Or die for that matter.. Gotenks received a punch in the face and grabbed it. "My nose!" he whined. "You'll pay for this.." he added growling.  
  
Uubu quickly thought. He was hurting too much to fight properly ,he knew. The pain in the neck was stinging and he couldn't turn his head. He could, however, make a powerful kamehameha wave. If only he could warn his friends without letting Frieza know. He cupped his hands and slowly whispered : "Kaaa.." knowing he would end the fight the same way Bra and Pan did. This attack was a favorite, he thought. If only Gotenks would notice. "Meeeeee.haaaa..  
  
Gotenks felt a sudden boost of power as he circled around Frieza. Uubu was preparing a kamehameha ! He looked at his friend, who desperately nodded and knew it was all or nothing. "You're done for!" he yelled and punched, with both fists together, on top of Frieza's head. The monster fell down, and Gotenks yelled "NOOOW!"  
  
Uubu didn't hesisate. "MeeeeeeeHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" was all that remained before he released the attack again and aimed towards the falling monster. Frieza looked to his side and saw the attack coming. "Noo.. noo..noo!!" he yelled stuttering as the blast pushed him to the end of the ring. Uubu took a deep breath and put his last energy in the attack. "ITS OVER DAMMIT!" he screamed and with those words Frieza reached the borders of the ring.  
  
He was out of the ring. He lost.  
  
Immediately Gotenks defused. Goten, who still looked pale, panted heavily. Trunks grabbed his best friend, preventing him from falling. He laughed at Uubu, who sat down on the ground with a big grin. Suddenly, the three of them all started laughing. Goten slapped his pal on the back. "We did it again! Gotenks rules!" he said cheerfully, yet still pale. Trunks nodded and looked up at his mother, who smiled with tears in her eyes. He turned to his father who just smirked and nodded and his sister who put her thumbs up and winked. Then he saw Panny. He smiled at her and she waved back with a grin. Her lips formed the words "nice work boxer boy." And he chuckled. This round was over for them.  
  
"They think they're so tough! The fools!" Venom yelled. "Sh..shall we bring Goku?" Shirai asked nervously. He growled. "Why ask if you already know slave. Don't waste my precious time. Let Goku fight, and then start training with Muuri. I want you to fight as well." Shirai looked up. "Both of us?" "DID I STUTTER? DON'T QUESTION ME! GO!" he yelled and Shirai made her way back to the arena.  
  
"Goten! Are you okay?" Gohan yelled to his brother. Goten, who was still breathing heavily shook his head. "Not really. I'm tired, and my arm hurts. I guess I just need a rest." Bra growled. "Why aren't we getting medical attention. Don't we have the right to some senzu beans after a match? This is unfair!" She looked worried at Goten. He tried smiling. Bra looked at the tubes around her. During the fights of her friends and relatives, several other fights were held. It was impossible to keep an eye on all of them. While her brother, Goten and Uubu were fighting, she missed all the action of the 5 other fights that were held. She never knew there were so many warriors in the universe, and so many monsters down here in Hell. Somehow, she was excited by the next round. With a smile she thought back to the 3 years she spend with Pan.  
  
-----------------flashback ----------------  
  
"Pan chan. Do we haave to?!" she whined. The ravenhaired girl grinned. "No, we don't have to, but we spend 3 weeks talking, now its time for 3 weeks fighting." Bra giggled. "Well don't deny you had fun!" Pan shrugged. "I know, I know. But B chan, when we come out of this room, I want to be different. We're not only older, we're gonna be stronger. Now FIGHT!" she laughed and kicked Bra. Before she knew it, Bra had grabbed Pans foot. "I cant believe you haven't trained all your life. You're so good! And with a father like Vegeta!" Pan said amazed. Bra chuckled. "Daddy is my shop buddy. We don't train." She lifted Pan up and threw her away.  
  
-------------end flashback------------------  
  
Muuri looked around. Over 100 warriors had been defeated this round. Surprisingly enough, of all the Z warriors only 2 of them lost. Only Goku was left. He looked at the Sayian, and saw how anxious he was to fight. "You'll get your fight, just wait.." he said slowly. He raised his hands, and made 3 tubes disappeared.  
  
Goku fell down, and he couldn't help but be excited to fight. This was serious, he knew, yet he loved a good challenge. He smiled at Chichi, who smiled back. She sure had changed, years earlier she would have fainted already. He grinned and landed on the ground. "I wonder who my partners are." He looked around and to his surprise he saw a familiar face. "Pikkon! Kami, that's been a while!"  
  
The green warrior nodded. "Yes, though I wished we met under different circumstances. I'm afraid we'll be fighting together, not each other." His voice could not hide the disappointment. Goku shrugged and turned to the woman behind Pikkon.  
  
"Hello." He said friendly. The blonde woman looked at him. "Hi there." Was the response. "I am called Kira, you must be Goku." Goku nodded. "Yes, King Kai speaks highly of you. You are one of his favorites." Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Well, all you need is a sense of humor!" The woman gave a small smile. "Pikkon and I have trained for a while. Since my stay in the afterlife I have improved my skills. I hope this fight will be a challenge." Goku looked over her shoulder. "Oh.." he answered. "Well, I can't promise you THAT. You'll have fun.. I can assure you." He said while staring at the group of people approaching from behind Kira. Kira and Pikkon turned around and saw a strange gathering of people.  
  
  
  
Aaaaaah.. yes, but who ARE these people? I'm sick today, so I had time to update this fic. Let me know what you think.. and just wait and see, I have many great things in store for this story. Or not. Who knows. 


	13. Chapter 13: Ginyu Comeback half finishe...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.   
  
A/N: ok, this isn't a real chapter, it's part of what I have written a loooong time ago. See, this was my first fic, and I don't like it. Well, the idea is ok, maybe, but I don't think it's written that well. And besides that, I'm just stuck. So this is a part of the next chapter I was going to write... WAS.. because I just can't finish it. So those of you who REALLY wanted me to update this will have to do with a crappy half finished chapter. I promise, I'll finish it sometime, but it won't be soon. Just.. thanks for the random reviews I got, in my other stories as well, reminding me that I had to update this story. I KNOOOOW. BUT I CAAAAN'T!   
  
~  
  
Muuri stepped back. This fight would be interesting, he couldn't wait to see the outcome.   
  
"Muuri.." a toneless voice called him. Chills ran up his spine.   
  
"Shirai.. what is it?" he said, turning around.  
  
The woman looked at him, with disgust. "Master wants us to train together." She said. Muuri's eyes widened.   
  
"He wants US to compete as well?" This was most unusual. He never got the chance to fight. Was Venom this serious?? Would they have to step in and end the tournament?  
  
Shirai rolled her eyes. "Stop staring, please. You and your three eyes are making me nervous. Come.. we shall go to the training area." She said. Muuri nodded.   
  
He followed the dark woman. Her shiny gray skin looked darker than ever. He couldn't help but be excited about training with her. He always wondered how it was to touch her skin again..   
  
Shirai shuddered. She could feel the eyes of the creep on her body. He was obsessed with her. All males were. That's why Venom chose her. She was a mighty warrior on her home planet. All the females on her planet were as gorgeous as she was. That's why they once ruled the planet.   
  
Until Venom came.. and destroyed it. She was the only one left, and being the only one left she chose to stay with the powerful being. And please him in the only way she could. He wouldn't allow her to fight. Until now, that is.   
  
She wondered if she would actually get to fight. Was her master that uncertain about the outcome of the fights? Would Goku win? Or was he more worried about those girls? He seemed to be intrigued by their powers. She shook her head. The girls couldn't be THAT special? She was stronger, and especially better looking. Suddenly she turned around and kicked Muuri down.  
  
"Stop staring, start fighting. We have to catch up. It's been too long, for the both of us." Muuri could only respond with a soft growl.  
Evil and powerful, the Ginyu Force was once hailed as the most powerful team in the universe. Yet, right now, in Hell, they seemed less powerful. They looked out of their place.   
  
The five members approached the fighting ring. Goku knew them pretty well. Kira and Pikkonl, however, looked at each other, not sure wetter to be impressed, or not.   
  
Pikkon whispered "I know of them. In the other world, they were set as an example. The team is composed of five members, each one very powerful and possessing unique attacks and fighting advantages."  
  
Goku nodded cheerfully. "I remember, on Namek. When Frieza's men couldn't defeat my son and friends, he called for the Ginyu Force! These guys are pretty strange!" he grinned.  
  
Jeice was the first one to speak. With an evil grin on his face he yelled throughout the arena: "Between battles, The Mighty Force enjoy watching soap operas, playing "paper, rock, scissors" to decide who will fight who, and making bets over chocolate nut bars, their favorite food. These guys are not to be messed with, because they are... " he announced as the entire team striked a pose.  
  
"THE GINYU FORCE!" they all yelled together.   
  
Kira frowned. "That's.. most unusual." she said.  
  
Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Well, they are very special, hehe. I'm surprised we have to fight THEM!"   
  
Pikkon nodded slowly and looked at the group. "Yes. You are famous for defeating them on your own. As a team, we are even more powerful, yet they seem certain of their case." He sighed.  
  
"I had hoped for another battle, but with you alone, Goku."  
  
The Saiyan nodded. "I know, Pikkon. Maybe later!" he continued cheerfully, as if he had no doubts that they would win the battle.  
  
Captain Ginyu stepped forward. "We meet again, Goku!" he smirked.  
  
Goku blinked. He was confused.  
  
Bulma shared his thoughts. Wasn't the Captain turned into a frog, the last time she saw him ? She turned to Dende, with a questionable look.  
  
Dende shrugged. "He had to die, eventually. And Earth has been attacked and destroyed so many times, he must have died ONE time!? And back in Hell, Venom gave him his old form." The guardian sighed. "I hope Goku knows what he's doing."  
  
"Of course he does!" Bulma replied, looking at ChiChi from the corner of her eyes. She looked worried, but tried to hide it. Bulma smiled. Pretty unusual for ChiChi. Goku was lucky to have her.  
  
Pan stared at the strange group. The one that had stepped forward, was rather tall and looked fairly strong. She knew, however, that size didn't mean a thing. She, herself, was really short, but she was still able to put up a fight.   
  
"Vegeta, who is that?" she asked, not looking up.   
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth, before answering "Ginyu."   
  
Ginyu had a purple skin and black horns. "He has the ability to switch bodies with his opponents." Vegeta continued. Pan noticed the disgust in his voice. Obviously, Vegeta disliked him. Obviously, they have had some issues in the past.  
  
"So, who are the others then, daddy?" Bra asked, as she frowned at the odd sight.  
  
"The stupid one with his orange face who just spoke, is Jeice." Vegeta explained. Jeice, indeed, had an orange face and huge white hair. He was a bit short and didn't look that strong. "He's neither super fast or powerful," Vegeta grunted. "He's a balanced combination of thoses two. Still, he was no match for us back then."   
  
Pan glanced over at a blue giant creature. Vegeta saw who she was looking at. "Burter. Incredible speed."  
  
"The big redheaded ogre over there is Recoome." Vegeta laughed shortly. "I almost forgot about the moron. He was strong. But he's the slowest fighter I've ever seen. He focused on strenght, too much."  
  
"And that tiny one, I remember him!" Krillin suddenly interrupted.  
  
Everyone turned to him. "Guldo, right?"   
  
Vegeta nodded. Krillin narrowed his eyes. "That stupid frog like man could manipulate space and time. He could control us, and stop time. I think he can even read minds!"   
  
Pan stared at the tiniest person of the group. Guldo was indeed ugly. A short, pudgy, four-eyed creature. "Gross." she commented.  
  
"So this is the Ginuy Force."   
  
~  
  
"FUN!" Recoome yelled all of the sudden as he ran towards Goku and tried to punch him. Goku's eyes widened before he jumped aside, causing Recoome to hit the ground.  
  
And he was stuck.  
  
Goku looked surprised at the giant. "Err.. what was that?"  
  
Captain Ginyu slapped his forehead. "Always the same. Go on guys, grab them!" he yelled. But strangely enough, no one responded. Jeice stepped closer to his boss.   
  
"Listen boss, it's not like we want to do this. I mean, they are way stronger then we are, and you know it! What's the use anyway? I'll only end up getting hurt. There's three of them!" he explained, in a hurry.  
  
"AND FIVE OF US!" Ginyu yelled back. Jeice shuddered. "Eeesh!"  
  
Burter hissed. "I'll take the green one. He seems easy enough." Pikkon frowned. "That's how you pick your opponent. You must be joking."   
  
"I'm not." the blue creature replied, before he flashed out of sight.  
  
"Be careful Pikkon!" Goku warned. "He's really fast!"   
  
Pikkon clenched his fists. "Interesting." he said, as he narrowed his eyes and scouted the area.  
  
Kira just stood there, helplessly. She stared at the disgusting creatures in front of them. "I'm not sure about this, Goku." she said. While the entire force ignored the female, Jeice turned to her.  
  
"Not sure about what, love?" he asked her, winking.  
  
Kira rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Males. Orange males. Even worse." she sighed. "How are we going to win this?" she asked.  
  
Goku shrugged, again. "We'll win if we defeat all of them, or if they fall out of the ring. But I don't know where to start!" he said, unable to hide the enthusiasm in his voice.  
  
"For heaven's sake Goku! Just kill them all!" ChiChi yelled all of the sudden.  
  
He looked up and saw his wife growling and pointing at the Ginyu Force, while Bulma and the others tried their best to keep her in a safe place.  
  
Kira tilted her head. "Your wife?" Goku nodded slowly. She chuckled. "Nice. Let's do this then. I'll take the orange male. I think the big one wants you." she said, not entirely interested. "Let's go boy." she motioned over to Jeice.  
  
Jeice frowned. "Whatever you say love." he hissed before unleashing a powerfull blast on her.  
  
While Goku avoided big punches from Recoome, Pikkon tried his best to find Burter.   
  
"I don't understand. He's hiding from me, that's useless!" he said, as he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.  
  
"I'm not hiding, I'm just too fast for you, hehe." Burter hissed before he reappeared in front of Pikkon and placed a well aimed kick in his neck.  
  
Pikkon fell. He was too late. He didn't notice. Stupid!  
  
~  
  
"You moron! How are we supposed to put a good fight in front of the master if you can't even control your movements!" she yelled at him.  
  
Muuri cringed. "It's not that bad, Shirai. And you know it! It's just.."   
  
Shirai hissed. "What!?"  
  
"It's you!" he accused her. "You are bad for me. Around you, I am weak. And that's why I can't train with you. You and your seducing scent. Your.. skin. YOU DISTRACT ME. And you know it!" he growled.  
  
Shirai was silent for a short while. This always happened to her. Every mistake was always blamed on her. She extended her claws.  
  
"Whatever." she sighed and jumped on Muuri. "Play time is over. Now, we train."  
  
~  
  
and after that, I was stuck. -.- So.. there you have it. ^.^   
  
PLEASE NOTE: THIS STORY IS DEFINATELY ON A HOLD. (please don't kill me) 


End file.
